TRUTHS
by TerraHart93
Summary: Kimberly was hurt, and she can't turn to the one person she needs/wants the most. over the yrs TRUTHS come out, will she be able to finally turn to that one person TK story, kat bashing,if you like kat don't read...another letter story...Zeo,Turbo,DT
1. Zeo

**Angel Grove, California**

"Tommy come on cheer up. Skiing is just the thing to get your mind off Kimberly. It's gonna be fun." Kat said as she, Tommy and Billy walked into the ski lodge.

"Thanks guys but I don't know…Kim and I dated for three years, you can't just shut off your feelings…I'm sorry guys you don't need my sulking, let's try and have fun."

"That's the spirit. Come on, let's check in before we hit the slopes" Billy replied patting Tommy on the shoulder.

**Miami, Florida**

_Ring ring…"You have reached the Oliver's we are not home right now leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as possible." _Click.

"Trini, why won't he answer, I have been trying for the past week, to get a hold of him, to get a hold of anybody." Kimberly Ann Hart cried to her friend, who was sitting next to her on a bench in the Miami courthouse. Trini Kwan, was Kimberly's best friend, they have known each other since kindergarten. In Kimberly's time of need she was able to contact Zach and Trini, due to the fact that they had come to visit her. Jason was unfortunate to make the trip and was therefore unreachable. Zach was able stay with Kimberly at the beginning of everything but had to return shortly before the situation was finished. Trini was allowed to stay. Jason was gone by the time Zach returned…he had the opportunity to leave the peace conferences early by touring with a group of individuals to study more and to share what they learned before returning home, to California.

"I don't know it makes no sense…usually they return your calls, maybe something big is happening in Angel Grove." Trini said, trying to comfort her friend.

"What did Kat say when you talked to her at the beginning of the week?"

"That she would tell the gang what happened, but in my opinion, I don't trust her."

"Trini, come on, yea she tried to kill me, but she was under a spell. She returned my power coin, she helped me overcome my fear, and I made it to be able to compete. The least I could do to repay her is have her become my successor. Remember, Tommy was evil before he became a ranger."

"No, he was already a ranger when he was evil; he still had a coin when he overcame the spell. Kat had nothing….Let's go Kim; we have to be back in the courtroom in 5 minutes. The Jury is about to come back with the verdict."

"You go ahead, I'm going to try and call Tommy one last time." With that said Trini walked back to the courtroom while Kim dialed Tommy's house.

_Ring ring__. "Hello?" a feminine voice said on the other line._

"Mrs. Oliver?"

"_Yes, who is this?"_

"Kim, Kimberly Hart."

_"Hello."_

"Is Tommy there, I need to talk to him."

"_He went skiing with Billy and Kat. I don't expect him home till Sunday at the latest."_

"Oh, okay, I'll just call back then."

"_We would like it if you didn't. I'm sorry Kimberly, but we would appreciate it if you didn't call here again. Good day." With that Mrs. Oliver hung up the phone. She felt bad and she loved Kimberly like her own daughter, but after the letter that Tommy received she figured it was best that Kimberly not call the house until Tommy feels like he can talk to her again._

Kimberly hung up with tears forming in her eyes. She stared at her phone shocked. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Mrs. Oliver told her never to call their house again.

"Kimberly, it's time to go back in." Trini said as she came out of the courtroom and saw Kimberly still sitting on the bench. As she got closer she saw fresh tears on her friends face. "Oh my gosh, Kimberly, what happened?"

Kimberly looked up at her friend. "Mrs. Oliver, picked up, she said that Tommy was out skiing with Billy and Kat for the weekend. When I told her I'd call back when he was home she asked me to never call back. Ever. Trini why would she say that?" Kimberly sobbed.

"I don't know. I wish I could tell you, but I really don't know. Now let's clear your face of your tears and get in the courtroom the verdict is about to be presented. Then we have to go back to your place so I can grab my stuff then head to the airport."

Kimberly dried her eyes and got up. Trini gave her a hug, and still holding on to her friends shoulder, directed her into the courtroom. As soon as they sat down the jury came out from their door.

Kimberly couldn't believe her week. It was the most terrifying week of her life. Something that she never thought would happen to her happened. She never knew that human beings could destroy and make someone weak. She always thought it was the monsters that she used to fight every day since freshman year in high school. She was wrong. She went from being a strong individual to a frightened weak teenager in just one night.

Once the judge came out of his quarters everyone stood, and once he sat so did everyone in the courtroom.

"Will the defendant please rise" The judge asked, and the defendant followed his orders taking a look over his shoulder to Kim and Trini with a smirk on his face then turned his attention back toward the judge and jury. "Have you come to a decision?" The judge asked the head jury who also rose from his seat.

"Yes your honor we have." He replied

"How do you find the defendant?"

"We the jury, find the defendant…not guilty."

"The jury has spoken. Court is adjourned." The judge announced pounding his gravel to mean that the trial was over. Kim looked towards her best friend since elementary school with fear in her eyes. Trini felt sorry for her, and showed it through her facial expression. While the defendant was smirking at them while getting the cuffs removed.

"Trini, how could they do this? He ruined my life, how can I….this isn't right…he should be going to jail for what he's done." Kim cried as they left the courtroom, looking over her shoulder one last time at the defendant.

Trini could only wrap an arm around her best friend and push the reporters away from them as they left the building. Trini took Kim's keys once they got to the car. The car ride from the courthouse to Kim's dorm was quiet, all except Kim's cries. Once they arrived at the dorms, Trini ran to Kim's dorm and grabbed her bags. The crowd of reporters outside the courthouse had delayed their leaving time. Trini didn't have that much time left before her plane left. Once she was back in the car, Kim had stopped crying. Her head was turned towards the passenger window, staring off into space.

"I'll call you once I get back to Switzerland." Trini said as she pulled out onto the road. Kim said nothing. "I want to make sure your okay and to let you know I made it safely back to the conferences."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to be okay?" Trini asked putting a hand on Kim's shoulder to comfort her friend.

"Yea, I'll be fine" Kim said as she turned her attention towards the driver's seat. "I'm going to start packing all my things when I get back to the dorms after your flight leaves. I'm also going to try and get a hold of everyone again back in Angel Grove." Trini nodded, as Kim turned her attention back outside the passenger window. The rest of the car ride was silent.

Trini arrived at her gate just as they had called everyone that the flight to Switzerland was boarding. She turned to Kim. "I'm going to call you when I arrive. Let me know how everything went after calling everyone. Bye, sis." Trini said hugging her best friend who soon started crying on her friends shoulder again. "You going to be okay driving home?"

"I'll be fine. I'll talk to you when you land okay? Bye." With that said they both turned and walked their own way. On the way back to her car, Kim kept looking around like she was being singled out, looked at and talked about. She also felt that someone was following her. Once she was back into her dorm she locked all the doors and closed all the curtains. She turned on her light so she could see and picked up the phone. Once she had a number dialed she rested it between her head and shoulder as she started packing up her stuff into boxes. After an hour of trying to call people, she put the phone down and finished packing. It was about 2 in the morning when she finished and knew that she needed to get some sleep. She would try people again tomorrow afternoon when she knew that it would be early enough to call everyone on the west coast.

Around four o'clock the next day Kim was finishing up some last minute packing. There was one box she was not going to close up until she was about to leave. She tried calling everyone in Angel Grove again and nobody answered. It was Sunday afternoon so someone had to be home, and it surprised her that no one wasn't. Kimberly went into the box that was unopened and pulled out her old communicator. Maybe they were at the command center, she didn't care, she needed to find someone to talk to, and she had to get to the bottom of everyone not returning her calls. She taped up the last box with the words written DO NOT OPEN and then started pressing buttons, trying to remember which one was which on her old communicator. This whole week has just messed with her head that she couldn't remember how her old communicator worked. All of a sudden she felt a tingling sensation and she was gone in a flash of pink.

**Angel Grove, California**

**Command Center**

"Alpha, I'm going to make sure the zords are all up to par. I'll be right back." Billy said as he grabbed a scanner and walked out of the main room. Just as he left, a pink light appeared. Once, the light died Zordon and Alpha found Kimberly in its place.

**"**Aye, yai yai, Kimberly what are you doing here?"

"Alpha? Zordon? Oh, I must have pressed too many buttons."

"Kimberly, what has happened? Why are you in Angel Grove?" Zordon asked concerned for his first pink ranger.

"Zordon, I was just trying to contact you through my communicator but I guess I teleported instead…Zordon, do you know why the others are not answering any of my calls."

"Kimberly, you have no idea what is going on?"

"No, everyone is ignoring my calls, why is that?"

"Observe the viewing globe, Kimberly." Kimberly did as Zordon told her. She covered her mouth and choked back a sob, and shook her head violently. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Everyone was crowded around Tommy who was lifting weights, Adam was reading a letter. He stopped halfway and Tommy finished. When the screen went black she turned back towards her old mentor. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Zordon, I didn't write that let alone send any letter to the youth center. I haven't talked let alone written anyone any letters in 3 weeks, especially this week. I have been trying to call since…I have been trying to call but no one has answered; now I know why." Kimberly tried to explain.

"Kimberly, what has happened? You used to be so full of life. You also say you never wrote any letter."

Kimberly hugged herself and stared at her shoes. She slowly looked up at Alpha and then to Zordon. It was then that Zordon saw the true nature of what had become of his once full of life Pink Ranger. "You don't know?"

"Know what Kimberly?" Alpha asked as he tilted his head to the side curious at what could have happened to the heart of the original team.

"Zordon can you please pull up the Miami News on the viewing globe?" Zordon nodded and did as he was asked. What he saw shocked him more than anything else he had seen. Kimberly was looking down once again by the time the clip started, and she was crying once again by the time it was over. "See Zordon, how could I have written it if I was trying to get a hold of everyone since then? The only ones I was able to get a hold of was Trini and Zach but only because they were visiting me in Florida. They didn't even sleep much while they were in Florida because they were watching me, because I needed them."

"Kimberly, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" At the sound of that voice Kimberly turned her head towards the doors. There standing in the doorway covered in oil was Billy.

"You heard everything?"

"Since the clip of Tommy reading the letter."

"Please, do NOT say anything. I need to be the one to tell him." Billy, Zordon, and Alpha all nodded their heads in agreement. "Promise me, please." They all said that they promised. Billy left right after to finish up the scans on the zords. "Zordon, where is Tommy, so I can tell him."

"Tommy and Kat are at the youth center."

"Please teleport me outside there." Zordon nodded.

**Youth Center**

Kimberly landed behind a tree just outside the youth center. She found it weird that there were no cars in the parking lot. The lights were off too. She pushed whatever thoughts she was thinking away because the only thought on her mind was talking to Tommy. She walked through the darkened hallway, wondering what was going on. In the distance she heard music. The doors to the main part of the center were closed. Before she opened the doors she peeked through the windows. What she saw hurt her just as much as what had happened to her at the beginning of the week. Tommy, her sweet Tommy was in a suit, slow dancing with Kat, her pink ranger successor, who was dressed in a hot pink cocktail dress. There was a table set for two with lit candles, not far from them.

She turned and ran out of her old hang out place as fast as she could. She ran as far away from that place as she could. She ran to the lake, to what once was "their" spot. She fell to the ground crying, she didn't know what to do. She now felt that he never cared for her the way she thought he did. She knew she never wrote the letter but if he did how come he didn't come and ask her about it, even fight for her. She hurt like she never thought she could. It was over, it really was. She blames herself, she blames Rita, and she blames Coach Schmidt. She should have never left Angel Grove, let alone the rangers. But she had no choice, her friends pushed her to go and she couldn't say no, it's not like she had powers anyways thanks to Rita AND Zedd, who nearly killed her by having Katherine, her replacement, steal her power coin. Her replacement, Katherine, she knew she would be replaced as a team member but replaced as a girlfriend she never thought possible. She was grieving for a while until she heard what sounded like machines behind her.

She stood up and turned to see what the noise was. Cogs! "What the-?" she started to say before she was grabbed by 2 who had come from the side. "HEY, LET GO OF ME!" she shouted trying to pull herself from her grasp. The two that held her threw her towards the center of a circle that the cogs had formed. She tried to escape and fight them off but she was too tired emotionally that she couldn't get away.

Zordon saw this on the viewing globe and before he could call for help he saw his former pink ranger loose consciousness just as the cogs disappeared. "ALPHA, PLEASE CALL THE OTHER RANGERS AND PREPARE THE MEDICAL BED."

"Right away Zordon," Alpha, stated as he pushed buttons on the control panel. The rangers appeared as soon as they were called. They looked around wondering why they were called and noticed that alpha was wiping down the medical bed and equipment and Billy was moving his fingers quickly across one of the control panels.

"What's going on, Zordon?" Tommy asked taking up his role as leader. Just before Zordon could answer him, Billy interrupted, picking up a handheld scanner and moving towards the medical bed.

"We're ready." Just as he said those words a pink light appeared and teleported an unconscious and beaten up Kimberly. The rangers could just stand there in shock, not knowing what to do or say.

"Oh God," Katherine whispered, being the first one to come out of shock she turned her head from her predecessor and up to her mentor. "Zordon what happened to her?"

"SHE WAS ATTACKED BY COGS…FOR A REASON I AM NOT CERTON ON…EVEN THOUGH IT PAINS ME TO SAY THIS BUT I AM PLEASED THAT THEY DID NOT FIND AN IMPORTANCE IN HER. IF THEY HAD SHE WOULD BE IN MORE DANGER THAN WHAT SHE WAS." Zordon addressed his rangers. Even though he was talking to all of them he kept his focus on Tommy and Kimberly. He could tell that something had happened that did not allow Kimberly to tell Tommy the truth about the letter. If he was told he would have been by her side already instead of staying where he was when he teleported in.

"Zordon, she seems to be alright, no permanent damage just some really bad bruises and some cuts here and there," Billy stated after finishing the scan. Zordon nodded in understanding. "She should wake up in a few hours." Billy added.

Zordon knowing what Billy wanted to say but couldn't in front of the rangers, seeing how it seemed that the letter was never talked about addressed the rangers. "ALPHA AND I, ALONG WITH BILLY WILL KEEP AN EYE ON HER AND ALSO LOOK INTO THE REASON FOR THE ATTACK ON OUR CRANE, YOU SHOULD ALL GO HOME AND REST AND WE WILL SEE YOU ALL IN THE MORNING, FOR ANY UPDATES." The rangers obeyed, all leaving in a flash of light except for Tommy who left with one last look at the medical bed.

Once Tommy left Billy spoke up, "She is exhausted Zordon both physically and emotionally. The trial was very stressful and finding out about the letter just added to that strain. Followed by the attack by the cogs she'll be out for a good 3 hours at the least. I also think that for some reason, she was unable to tell Tommy everything, he seemed like they haven't talked since-" he cut himself off.

"I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY WITH YOUR LOGIC BILLY. IT DOES SEEM THAT THEY DID NOT TALK TONIGHT. WE WON'T KNOW UNTIL SHE WAKES UP. GO AND REST, ALPHA AND I WILL TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING, WE WILL CALL YOU IF WE NEED TO." Billy nodded in understanding. As much as he would have liked to stay he knew he couldn't argue with Zordon. He left the room and went to the room he usually occupied when staying late at the command center.

**3 hours later**

"Ouch, anybody get the name of the truck that hit me?" Kimberly lifted her hand to her head, and slowly sat up on the medical bed.

"Kimberly?" Alpha said as he turned to face her from the consol he was working on.

"HOW ARE YOU FEELING KIMBERLY?" Zordon asked curious on the health of his first pink.

"Like I was hit by a truck but what do you expect when you get attacked out of the blue by stupid looking robots." Zordon snickered at her description of the cogs.

"IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AWAKE. WE WERE WORRIED."

"How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours, but you should rest some more." Alpha stated trying to get her to lie down again.

"I will when I get to Paris. Zordon please teleport me back to my dorm in Florida, I have to make sure everything is all set for the movers and I need to make sure my flight to Paris is squared away for the morning."

"YOU ARE LEAVING FLORIDA?" Zordon asked curious on why she was talking about movers.

"I can't stay there. After what happened- I just have no desire in continuing with the pan globals. Paris seems like the most logical place to go, my mother is there, its home for me now. Please Zordon, I have a flight to catch in a few hours." Kimberly said eyes filling with tears. Instead of questioning further Zordon did as he was asked, soon Kimberly found herself in her dorm in Florida. Letting the tears fall from her eyes she made sure that every box's label was addressed to her mother's in Paris. When all was done she picked up the phone, called the airport to make sure her ticket was all set and dialed a familiar number "Mom, it's me, I'm coming home, and I'll see you when I get there." She hung up the phone, grabbed her suitcase and the box labeled _**do not touch**_ and walked out of the dorm one last time. Her neighbor had told her earlier that she would take care of the movers and make sure they grabbed all the boxes for her and to not worry. Two hours later and she was boarding the flight to Paris, France.

**Angel Grove, California**

**Command Center**

**9:00am**

Billy had returned about 4 hours after Kimberly left the power chamber. He was not that surprised to find that she was gone. He was just hoping that she would have stayed and that she would tell Tommy the truth but that was not going to happen. Soon it was back to work for him. About 3 hours later the rangers teleported in. They were shocked to find that the medical bed was put away and Kimberly was nowhere to be seen.

Rocky was the first to speak this time.

"Zordon, where did Kim go?"

"SHE LEFT SHORTLY AFTER SHE AWOKE. I TELEPORTED HER BACK HOME WHERE SHE PROMISED SHE WOULD REST SOME MORE. I WOULD NOT HOLD HER HERE AGAINST HER WILL. THE REASON FOR THE ATTACK IS STILL UNKNOWN AND I WILL CAUTION YOU TO KEEP AN EYE OUT. YOU ARE DISMISSED." Zordon needed to push the conversation away from Kimberly. He respected her too much and did not want to loose the trust that she had in him. He dismissed the rangers so they wouldn't ask any more questions. The truth would be revealed to them in time. But not now.

**Author's note: I am glad that you all like my other story ****Strong Enough****…I have not abandoned it I have just been busy with school and work, along with the other things going on in my life right now. I will try to update it as soon as I can. I expect to have the second chapter to this story up within a couple of days. R&R please**


	2. TURBO

**Angel Grove, California**

**Park Tournament Party**

"Congratulations guys, you did it!" Rocky said, gathering food onto his plate. He wasn't just talking about winning the Karate Tournament but also receiving new powers. They were at the park celebrating everything that they had accomplished in the last couple of days.

"Wish you could have been there with us Rocky, it wasn't the same." Tommy said feeling bad that he couldn't join them in both the tournament but also the rescue mission.

"That's okay. I can focus on other things now. You'll be okay without me." He replied. They spent the rest of the time eating, talking and laughing about everything, until Justin interrupted.

"Um, guys, where is the girl?" They all turned to him with the look of confusion on their face.

"What girl?" Adam voiced knowing no one else was going to.

"The one we rescued along with Jason. I haven't seen her since you three won the tournament." He stated pointing to Adam, Tommy and Jason. This caused everyone to look around and realize that SHE was not there. In fact they don't remember seeing her either, they couldn't remember if she left with them or not.

"Oh no" Jason said realizing what could have happened, just before he quickly ducked and a ball flew over his head just missing him. Everyone looked to see where the ball had come from, and saw three people running towards them.

"Trini, Zach, Aisha?" Tommy asked, as every one of the rangers celebrating left the table and went to meet them somewhat halfway. They were surprised that they were back in California, because as far as everyone else knew they were on the other side of the earth, Aisha in Africa and Trini and Zach in Switzerland. They were even more surprised when Trini slapped Jason across the face just before Zach grabbed her arms and pulled her back. Aisha standing next to them trying to calm Trini and help Zach restrain her.

"SHE'S GONE…SHE'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Trini screamed at Jason. No one said a word they just looked on to the argument that was breaking out in front of them.

**Power Chamber**

"Zordon, please pull up my room on the viewing globe," a girl in jeans, a lavender shirt and a jean jacket said looking up to the head in the tube. He did as he was told. "See those boxes on my bed can you please teleport them here?" Just then four small boxes and 1 larger box were set down near one of the consoles. The smaller boxes were labeled Jason, Rocky, Adam and Kat, while the larger one was labeled Tommy.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kimberly?" Zordon asked the girl, his first pink ranger.

"It's the only way Zordon. The day I left the team was the day everyone's alliance to me ended." She said as she pulled out her old power morpher and only the two of the three power coins that she had had in her possession as a ranger, and set them on the edge of the console. Just as she was about to remove her communicator the alarm rang. She turned herself to look at the screen. What she saw made her even sadder than what she was. Trini was yelling at Jason while being held back by Zach and Aisha, while the others looked on. "Zordon, I have to go down there and say goodbye to Trini, Zach, and Aisha, it's the only way those three will be able to find me and help me. Then when I come back we can finish what needs to be done. Just then she was gone in a flash of pink.

"Aye Yai Yai," Alpha said sadly. He felt bad for the first pink ranger and could not believe what she was going through.

**The Park**

"Trini, what are you talking about? Who's gone?" Jason tried to reason with her.

"YOU LIED TO HER AND NOW SHE LEFT! WE CAME HOME TO VISIT AND FIGURED WE WOULD HANG OUT BUT YOUR LIES MADE HER LEAVE!"

"I didn't lie to anybody!"

"YES YOU DID!" Trini screamed as she yanked herself out of Zach's restraint. She then walked up to Jason and took out her phone, dialed her voicemail and put the speaker on. _"Hey Trini, it's me" _Jason put his head down knowing the voice, "_um, I know I said we would get together when you came but, I can't, not anymore. I thought what Jason told me was true but it wasn't I came back to the life I left to go to France. They seemed pretty friendly to me, the same I last saw them. I can't do this anymore; I can't live in the lies that I were hoping were true. I am starting over; I'm leaving France and moving away, I'm also changing my phone number. I don't want anyone to find me. Goodbye Trini, you're my sister in everything but blood, tell Zach and Aisha I love them too. The four of us will always be a family." _Trini hung up the phone, tears streaming down her face. "She's gone and it's your entire fault." She said looking pointedly at Jason who still had his head down.

"I didn't leave yet, I figured I should say goodbye to you three first Trini." Everyone turned to that voice. Trini, Zach and Aisha ran to her and pulled her into a bone crushing group hug.

"Kim you don't have to do this," Zach told her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I do, it's the only way," she said sadly looking towards the three that surrounded her.

"Kim, what are you talking about? What's going on?" Rocky asked, causing the group of four to look towards the group of seven. Kim stepped forward.

"I'm leaving, starting anew if you all listened to Trini's voicemail.

"But why?" Justin asked. He had taken a liking to this girl in the time he had spent with her on the way back from Muranthius and while in the power chamber.

"Let me tell you all a story," she started. Trini and Aisha wrapped their arms around her to give her support. Zach laid a hand on her shoulder to let her know that she had his support. "Once upon a time there was a group of five teenagers that hung out all the time. One day they were recruited by an inter-dimensional being stuck in a time warp to save their planet. They fought hard and long for a year, in which during that time they gained another member to their group. Shortly after, the new member lost his powers, and was forced back to having a normal life in which brought him and the person known as the "heart" of the team together. He returned for a short time due to his powers being reinstated before losing them for good. Finally he returned even stronger than before and was made leader of the team." The whole time she looked at Tommy. This caused Justin to understand what was going on. "Shortly after Tommy arrived back on the team, he and I were able to make our relationship stronger, we became almost inseparable. Because of our relationship our team became stronger. A few months later though, Jason, Trini and Zach were replaced with Rocky, Aisha and Adam, when they went to the peace conference, leaving Tommy, Billy and I as the only originals left. We lost our powers and gained new ones." She had said pointing to five of the people she was talking about. "Finally my time came. A new girl moved here and was put under a spell. She stole my power coin, and gave it to the enemy causing me to nearly die. Zordon and Alpha were able to cut my connection from my coin, allowing me to live. I could still be a ranger but who knew how long that would last, since I still didn't' have my coin." This time she stared directly at Kat who shifted uncomfortably under the glare. "I was soon offered to compete in the pan globals. I practiced all day everyday only being a ranger when needed. I almost died when I fell off the balance beam one night due to being exhausted from battling. My power coin was still in the hands of the enemy. Kat overcame the spell and called 9-11 and saved my life. I competed in the preliminaries and won. I needed to make a choice. All my friends told me to go and achieve my dreams, and I did. I gave Kat my power coin and that's how she became the new pink ranger. I came home for Christmas that year and saved Christmas and when I left to go back to training that was the last time I saw anyone face to face until recently…I remember a promise that was made to me by my white knight at the time I lost my power coin, that no matter what happened I would always have him…but I guess a promise is only good if you stayed a member of the team. Most of you know what happened next." She finished, her eyes filling up with tears knowing what was going to happen next.

"I kept my promise Kimberly, until you went and screwed it all up…you wrote the letter, you cheated on me and told me in a letter!" Tommy shouted taking a step forward.

"I never wrote you a letter! I called you for days, I needed you and you weren't there. Your mother told me you were on a ski trip with Billy and Kat, and to never call there again. The only people I could get a hold of were Trini and Zach, I came to Angel Grove for you and Zordon showed me the letter scene, I then proceeded to go to the youth center to tell you the letter was fake, and I saw you dancing with my replacement and a finished candle lit dinner two feet away!"

"How can you say that? Kat was helping me get over you. You cheated on me and in your handwriting wrote me a Dear John letter."

"One I never wrote you a Dear John letter, someone else did, they forced my hand writing they had to have. Secondly….IF I DID CHEAT ON YOU THEN EXCUSE ME FOR NEVER KNOWING THAT THE DEFINITION OF CHEATING INCLUDED BEING GANG RAPED!" Everyone gasped. "THAT'S RIGHT I WAS RAPED, GANG RAPED TO BE EXACT OUTSIDE MY DORM BUILDING!" everyone stared at her in shock except for Trini, Zach, Aisha and Jason who all knew.

"What?" everyone asked almost in unison.

Kimberly now had tears falling down her face. "It's true you can ask these three beside me or even Jason, or Billy if you can get a hold of him. All three knew but swore to me that I would be the one to tell you. I called you the whole time the trial against the leader, the person in charge of the rape, was going on. Trini got a hold of Kat and she said she would tell you, but considering your facial expressions and how big of a surprise this is to all of you she never did, especially since Tommy received a Dear John letter say two-three days after we got a hold of someone." Everyone turned their attention from Kimberly to Kat.

"I never talked to Trini, this is the first time I am ever hearing about this," she lied.

"Why you little-" Trini said, with a look of evil in her eyes, unwrapping her arm from around Kim to go attack Kat. That was until Kim touched her arm causing Trini to look at her and shook her head no.

"She's not worth it Trini, just let it go." With that Trini stepped back. Trini gave her a hug, followed by Zach and Aisha, each time whispering "Reefside, California" into their ears, and each of them nodding in understanding.

Tommy stepped towards them sympathy/guilt in his eyes. "Kim, I-" causing Kim to step back.

"Don't," she said with her hand up to stop him from coming closer, "please." Then addressing Rocky, Adam, even Jason and Kat, "I commend you all for your duty towards your leader. I guess respect lies with those on the team. In his time of need you stood by him even though it was a lie. I respect you all for that. Jason I thought-, never mind. Goodbye." With that said she teleported away, back to where she came from. Trini Zach and Aisha started walking out of the park without saying anything to the others who just stood there dumbfounded.

**Power Chamber**

"I'm ready Zordon," Kimberly said as she teleported into the Power Chamber one last time and removing her communicator and placing it next to her morpher.

"KIMBERLY, WE WOULD LIKE YOU TO TAKE THIS GIFT AS A TOKEN OF OUR APPRECIATION OF YOUR TIME AS A POWER RANGER. IT REPRESENTS WHO YOU WERE. IT ALSO HAS A TRACKER BUILT IN SO IF YOU ARE IN ANY TROUBLE IT WILL ALERT WHOEVER IT IS THAT IS IN CHARGE OF SAVING THE PLANET." Kimberly took the box out of Alpha's hand and opened it. Inside the box was a necklace that had her initials in pink with 3 charms on it ((Pterodactyl)**K**(Firebird)**H**(Crane)).

"Thank you Zordon, Alpha, I will cherish this" She said with tears in her eyes as she put it on.

"YOU DO UNDERSTAND THAT ONCE THIS IS DONE THERE IS NO GOING BACK. YOUR MEMORY WILL BE WIPED OF THE POWER RANGERS. YOU WILL ONLY KNOW OF THEM AS THE CIVILIANS DO, DEFENDERS OF EARTH. YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH THE OTHERS STOPPED WHEN THE BECAME RANGERS. THE ONLY FRIENDS THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO HELP YOU THROUGH THIS ARE TRINI, ZACH AND AISHA. IN WHICH I HOPE YOU GAVE THEM THE HINT. THE ONLY WAY EVERYTHING WILL RETURN TO YOU WOULD BE IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO ME. I WILL ALSO REMIND YOU THAT YOUR MEMORY OF THE RAPE AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT IS NOT RANGER RELATED WILL STILL REMAIN."

"Yes Zordon, I do. I have also told my three friends the name of where I will be and they understand, any questions they do have they know to ask you in private. Zordon, I would like to thank you so much for everything, I am really going to miss you two, very much. Zordon you were always my father when my real father could not be here for me and I thank you for that. I know that you understand why I want to hide from my past I just hope that you can forgive me."

"THERE IS NOTHING TO FORGIVE, KIMBERLY! I WISH YOU WELL IN YOUR NEW LIFE. WHEN THIS IS DONE YOU WILL BE DIRECTLY TELEPORTED TO YOUR ROOM IN PARIS. ARE YOU READY TO PROCEED?"

Kimberly hugged Alpha goodbye and stepped away from him and looked to her mentor, "I am." With that Kimberly closed her eyes and let Zordon do his mind sweep.

In the power chamber Zordon and Alpha were watching Kimberly in the viewing screen being woken by her mother and leaving for the airport. Zordon knew that unless he checked on her periodically through the viewing screen that this would be his last time seeing her. Shortly after they saw her board the plane, and shut off the screen the rangers teleported in. The rangers decided shortly after Kim left that they needed to go home and think about everything that had happened today at the celebration and promised each other that they would meet up later at the power chamber.

"Zordon is everything true?" Adam asked his mentor, once everyone had arrived. Tommy looked to his left and saw on the consol a morpher, two power coins and a pink communicator like the one he used to wear. He walked over and picked up the communicator, as he heard Zordon's voice.

"IT IS ADAM. KIMBERLY HAS LEFT EVERYTHING HERE BEHIND, IN HOPES OF STARTING OVER. IF YOU ARE REFERRING TO WHAT HAPPENED TO HER SHORTLY AFTER THE HOLIDAYS THEN THAT IS CORRECT TOO."

Everyone lowered their head except for Justin. He had just met the girl and knew nothing of the letter that they spoke of. He did feel bad for her, she lost everything.

"You guys look!" Tanya shouted pointing to the boxes in the corner, finally voicing herself since before the fight between Trini and Jason. The group walked over to them and saw that each one had a name on it. The only people who did not have a box were Tanya and Justin. Each person opened their box, and what was in them surprised the hell out of them. Each box had pictures of the gang/group, or that individual and Kim. It also had newspaper clippings of the rape, so they knew that it wasn't some lie that it had really happened along, with a little note.

The reason Tommy's box was larger was because it was filled with everything he had given her along with every picture taken of him and her and the gang. Three letters were placed on the top of the little trinkets, his green and white plaid hoodie, even the teddy bear he had given her when she was in the hospital after falling off the beam just before she left for Florida. He handed the two labeled _Tanya and Justin _to their rightful owners. Tears were soon forming in his eyes, and the guilt he was feeling was worse than the guilt being the evil green ranger. He picked up the letter with his name on it and read what was written: _If you truly loved me then you would have tried to find out if the letter was true instead you believed in a lie and broke the promise you made to me at the time I needed you most. p.s Don't make promises you can't keep. _She hadn't cheated, in fact she didn't even write a letter, instead of not swallowing his pride when he received it and calling her up, he believed in the lie and had cheated on her, and more than once. All of a sudden he felt sick. He then teleported himself and his box out of the power chamber back to his home.

**Oliver Household**

Tommy landed in his room and ran straight to the bathroom where he got sick. When he was done he flushed the toilet and slowly made it back to his room and collapsed on his bed. His mother hearing the commotion he made came to check up on her son.

"Tommy, honey what's the matter? Are you feeling okay?" Mrs. Oliver asked her son. Tommy didn't say anything instead he lifted the note that was in the box and handed it to his mother. Mrs. Oliver read it and gasped. "Tommy what is this?" Again Tommy said nothing and pointed to the box that was on the floor at the end of the bed. Mrs. Oliver walked over and looked inside the box, what caught her eye was not all the trinkets and pictures in the box but the news clippings that lay on top of everything. _**Pan Global Hopeful Raped Outside Dorm Building**_ and _**California's Representation in Pan Global Games Raped**_ were only two of the many news clippings. Mrs. Oliver picked them up and looked towards her son. One thing she had noticed was that the date was one week pre-letter. "Tommy?"

"She never wrote the letter, someone else did. Someone told me a lie and I believed it." He sat up and faced his mom but stayed seated on the bed. "She was raped and I had no idea, instead I never returned her calls, believed in a lie and cheated on my girlfriend." He said just before he broke down. Mrs. Oliver dropped the papers she was holding and ran to her son's side. She held onto him and let him cry. She in some ways felt responsible because she remembers Kim calling and asking her to never call their house again. Tommy cried for a couple of hours until he couldn't cry no more. Shortly after all the tears had stopped he fell asleep.

**Power Chamber**

Everyone couldn't believe what had just happened. Within 10 minutes of arriving at the power chamber Tommy had left. He handed Tanya and Justin envelopes and was the first one to read his letter that everyone had gotten in their boxes and left soon after with a look of pain and guilt. Shortly after he left everyone opened theirs at the same time and read it to themselves. Adam and Rocky's letters said the same thing: _you all were awesome friends and teammates; we were there for each other till my leave. Even though the letter was a lie, and you all believed it you were there for Tommy and that's where your alliance should have been, thank you. P.s. stay true to you self and your team even after you leave._

Jason's was quite different: _I always considered you my big brother even though we weren't blood related. You were always there for me until the end. I know that you were only trying to help by bringing me home and telling me that they weren't close but in the time you were gone to get me they got closer and it only hurt me more. P.s thanks for trying anyways_

Kat: _You replaced me in more ways than one. P.s. the truth will come out._

Tanya: _Tanya, I know I don't really know you but I would like to thank you for not acting like a bitch toward me, in the time that you believed the letter. Aisha has told me so much about you that I feel like I know you. Thank you for being there for Tommy, he is going to need you now more than ever. P.S. you make such a great yellow, good luck in life._

Justin:_ you are such a great kid. It shocked me to know that you are the youngest power ranger. You did well with your first mission and I wish you luck in the future. You have been brought into a legacy, don't give up on your team even after you separate. P.s. Billy, the original blue, if he was still here and not on another planet would be proud of you. I know I am._

When everyone finished their letters, those who had boxes picked them up and everyone teleported out of the power chamber without saying one word to Alpha or Zordon.

"Aye Yai Yai!" Alpha said once everyone was gone. Today was an emotional day even for a little robot.

**Author's note: there is more to come, next chapter is titled ****In space**** and ****pre-DT****. Hope you all like my story so far…please R&R…please no negative reviews, only positive ones. Third chapter should be up in a day or two. Hopefully next chapter for ****strong enough**** will be up sometime end of the week if not next week. **_**Catch ya on the flip side.**_


	3. IN SPACE

**A/N: sorry for not getting this up when I said I would. Writers block, along with other shit going on. Ch. 4 should be up in couple of days, I promise. R&R please, no negative reviews.**

**In Space**

**Astronema's Spacecraft**

The final battle was here. Every evil foe from Rita to Astronema joined forces to destroy the universe. The only hope to save earth and the many other planets that had fallen under attack were the space rangers. One space ranger, the red space ranger, Andros, was aboard Astronema's ship, while the others were on earth in Angel Grove trying to keep the evil forces at bay.

Astronema was once Andros' sister who had been kidnapped and brainwashed. She was now the leader of the Alliance of Evil. Andros had come aboard the ship to try and save her and the universe. He was told by Zordon, who was taken captive from his home world, again and again that the only way evil will perish and those turned evil could return good would be to destroy his energy tube. Each time Andros declined until he saw no other way. He had just been able to push off Astronema's general before he turned his attention to Zordon.

"Now is the time," Zordon says to Andros. With that he lifts up his weapon and destroys Zordon's energy tube. Zordon's energy wave swept through the Universe and everything that was evil that was not human before turned to dust, and those who were human before turning evil, turned good again. Supernatural evil was destroyed for now.

**UCLA (same time)**

**Los Angeles, California**

Due to what was happening in Angel Grove all classes and final exams at the University of California in LA were cancelled. In an apartment building just off campus 2 sophomores were watching the news trying to get some idea as to what was going on in their hometown.

"Man, we should be there helping. Instead, we're stuck here, unable to go home because they are letting no one in Angel Grove let alone 500 miles close to the city limits." A frustrated Rocky said to his roommate who just happened to be his predecessor.

"Being on the sidelines suck, yes. But we have to try and stay calm. The only thing we can do is sit and wait. Have you got a hold of anyone else?" Jason asked, grabbing another bin to pack more of their stuff in so when they did have the chance to go home they would be ready. Jason and Rocky had gone to UCLA to get a degree in business, because they had decided after graduation that they would open a dojo together. Getting a business degree would allow them to do it.

"I got a hold of Adam and Tanya in New York, and they said that they'd be catching the first flight out of there to here in LA. All flights to California are cancelled right now so they are playing the same game we are. Tommy just finished Racing with his Uncle; he is heading here a.s.a.p. Figures once he gets here we can all drive over together. He said hopefully this blows over by then. Kat is in England and has no desire to come home. Billy as far as I know is still on Aquitar, and no word from Aisha and the others. After the tournament two years ago, we haven't been as close as we used to…I miss that."

"I know what you mean, same goes with Trini and Zach. We haven't been the same since then. Occasional hellos and what not, but nothing major. I wish things-" Jason was cut off by the painful cry of his roommate, and what felt like a kick to his stomach. The wind got knocked out of him and he was unable to focus. Once he was able to focus he turned his attention back to his roommate who was curled up in a ball with his hands holding his head, looking like a whistle was just blown in his ear.

Rocky was paying attention to Jason until all of a sudden pain shot through his body. He screamed out in agony and curled up in a ball. All of a sudden he heard noises in his head, and he put his hands to his head. At first he didn't recognize the noises but as soon as he was able to focus he recognized them as their animal spirits. The Ape's cry was one of the loudest because it is his animal symbol. The bear, frog, wolf and falcon were in the distance. There was one he couldn't quite make out at first because it was quieter than the others but over a short time the cry was as loud as his if not louder. He recognized it as the cry of the Crane. After about 10 minutes the pain slowly went away along with the other cries of the ninjetti. The cry of the crane though was still in his head and he didn't understand.

"You okay?" Jason asked Rocky.

"Yea, that was strange. Something is not right though." Jason nodded. "Let's finish packing and hope the others get here soon." With that said Jason and Rocky got back to the task on hand.

**New York City (same time)**

"Adam, are all the bags packed, so once the airlines have permission we can go?" Tanya Sloan asked her boyfriend, Adam Park. They had heard about the attack on Angel Grove and wanted to get home as soon as possible, but the thing was they couldn't because they cancelled all flights to California.

"Yep and they are all in the car." He answered back.

"Why, we can't leave until they give us an okay."

"I changed our destination. Instead of flying into California, we are flying into Henderson, Nevada, where Tommy will meet us at the airport that is like two hours away from the race track that he just finished racing at. From there all three of us are driving to LA to meet up with Jason and Rocky. Hopefully by the time we reach LA Angel Grove will be saved."

"Wow, you really thought this out haven't you. When does our plane leave?"

"Yes I have and in three hours so let's get to the airport," Adam said rushing his girlfriend out of the apartment. Once in the elevator Tanya leaned heavily onto Adam, breathing in deep.

"You ok Tanya?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yea, just feels like the wind got knocked out of me, but I'm better." Once she stood straight again and got her weight off of Adam, he screamed out in pain curling up in a ball and putting his hands to his head. "Adam!" she screamed as she knelt in front of him and put her hands over his.

"It hurts. Make it stop." He whined, not understanding what was happening. First Tanya felt like the wind was knocked out of her and once she removed her weight from him a sharp pain shot through his entire body, followed by the cries of the ninjetti animal spirits. They were all there, at first there were only five, but within a matter of seconds, the crane that was missing was the loudest of them all.

"Adam, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Ahh!"

They were reaching the lobby and didn't need anyone to stop them and request for an ambulance. They had a plane to catch and hopefully everything would be explained. "Do you think you can push the pain away until we get to the car so we don't attract unwanted attention?" she asked. Adam replied with only a nod, before Tanya helped him to stand. Luckily for them they were the only ones in the elevator. Once the door opened, they walked out, Tanya helping Adam walk. Pain was written on his face, but he didn't care, as long as he pushed the pain that was going through his entire body, they would be able to make it to the car without being stopped. Tanya helped Adam into the passenger seat then walked to the other side and climbed into the driver's seat.

10 minutes into the ride to the airport, the pain stopped. Adam was silently looking out the passenger window, trying to understand what happened, the cry of the crane ringing in his head. When they arrived Adam and Tanya took their bags to check in before heading to their gate. Not one said a word to each other until they were seated on the plane.

"Tanya, something isn't right, I can feel it. I just hope that all of this can be explained when we get home." Adam said taking Tanya's hand into his. She nodded before putting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too Adam, me too."

**Nevada (same time)**

**Racetrack**

"Tommy, I wish you would stay and keep racing. You have such a talent" Tommy's Uncle John told him. Tommy Oliver was a high school graduate, a martial artist and Earth's longest serving Power Ranger. At first racing was fun, just another hobby, but after he graduated and turned over his Turbo powers to TJ, racing became his life. After doing it for a few years now he felt that it was time to stop, focus on what was important in life, go to college and get a degree in something, he wasn't quite sure what yet.

"I'm sorry Uncle John, but this isn't me. I mean it was at first but I feel like there is more I could do in life than drive a car in circles at very high speeds. If I change my mind then you'll be the first to know. Right now I want to go to college and see if I can become something other than a race car driver." With that said he left his Uncle's trailer to go to his and start packing.

He needed to be done and on the road in a few hours so he would make it to the airport in time to pick up two of his best friends, before heading to LA to pick up Jason and Rocky then home to Angel Grove, where there was trouble. He was putting the last few things into his suitcase when a sharp pain shot through his entire body. A pain he hadn't felt since the loss/return of his green ranger powers. Something happened that he knew that when they found out the cause of this pain that none of the originals would like it.

He fell on the bed clutching his head in his hands as he heard the cries of his animal spirit along with the others. What made it the most painful experience was the fact that not only was his animal spirit the loudest of them all but the cry of the crane was matching if not outdoing his. The crane sounded even more in distress then the others. _Kimberly_. He knew in his head that she was in a lot of pain, more so than the others. Her name was the last thing he remembered before passing out. Tommy woke up 30 minutes later with his uncle and the team's doctor standing over him.

"What happened?" he asked, wondering why he had people standing over him, as he slowly sat up.

"I don't know, you tell us. I was walking past your trailer when I heard you shout out in pain. I come in here and you are lying on your bed unconscious." Uncle John said as he helped his nephew sit up. Tommy remembered the sharp pain that shot through his body and the cries he heard.

"Um, I…..SHIT" as he was trying to come up with an excuse as to what happened he noticed the time. He had to be at the airport in 3 hours. And it took about two hours without traffic to reach the airport, where he was picking Adam and Tanya up before heading to LA. Tommy stood up and grabbed his suitcases and ran out the trailer to his car. His Uncle and the Team doctor running after him.

"Tommy stop and slow down, you shouldn't be driving right now after how we found you." His uncle tried to reason with him.

"Sorry but I have to go I can't be late. I'll call you when I get to where I am going to let you know that I'm okay, bye." With that said he closed his car door and drove out of the racetrack's parking lot.

**Reefside, California Outskirts (Same Time)**

**Motel 6**

A group of four friends, two guys and two girls were packing up their belongings to hit the road again. They had been on the road for 24 hours straight on the way to Reefside when they decided it would be best if they pulled over so they wouldn't be in an accident from someone falling asleep at the wheel. They had heard on the news about the attack in their hometown Angel Grove, California when they thought it was best that they go and see a dear friend of theirs that they hadn't seen in months. The girls shared a room while the guys did the same in the room down the hall.

"Trini, do you think everything is okay in Angel Grove? I mean…I don't know" An African American girl asked her roommate. Both girls packing their yellow belongings into their rightful suitcases.

"I know what you mean, but what I do know is that for some reason I'm really scared for Kim, I just have this feeling, that she is going to need us real soon." Trini stated as she zipped up her suitcase.

"We all are." Aisha replied zipping up her suitcase. "Let's go see the boys."

Both girls grabbed their suitcases off the bed and left the room with the room keys in hand so they could hand them in at the front desk when they left. They walked down the hallway and knocked on the two boys doors. Aisha knocked on the door. Both girls heard rustling coming from the inside of the room before the door opened.

"Hey ladies, done before us?" the African American boy who opened the door smiled

"Shut up Zach," Trini said as she pushed her way past him, "You guys it's called packing not throw everything on the floor."

"Zach's fault," Billy stated. Billy had been back on Earth for a year now, living with Zach, and hanging out with Trini and Aisha. Because he knew what had happened to Kim he felt like he should stay with those who knew the truth and not with those who didn't. When he arrived he was told by his three friends what had gone down in the park after the Martial Arts Tournament shortly after the Zeo Rangers went Turbo. Throughout his year living with Zach they had spent many times visiting Kimberly in Reefside California. With what was going on in Angel Grove this was one of those times. Something bad and good was about to happen but they didn't know what.

Shortly after Kim disappeared, Zordon told the rangers what went on that day of the Tournament celebration. How Kimberly asked him to erase her memory of the rangers, which meant that anyone who is a ranger in the present she would not remember, her friendships ended with them the day they became rangers. The only ones who she does remember and are still friends with are Trini, Aisha, Zach even Billy who she believes is working with the government. Trini, Aisha and Zach are the only ones who know the whereabouts of the original pink ranger.

"Thanks Billy," Zach said closing the door behind Aisha who had just set her suitcase down by the door. Billy shrugged and went back to packing.

"You guys hurry up will you Aisha and I want to be on the road within a half hour." Trini stated. After about 15 minutes Zach was zipping up his suitcase as Billy and the girls did a final sweep of their room making sure they didn't forget anything. When all of a sudden Zach and Trini felt the air get knocked out of them. Unable to focus they couldn't see where the shouts and screams that came from both Billy and Aisha somewhere in the room. Once Trini and Zach were able to focus and breathe normally again they noticed the whimpers coming from their fallen friends on the ground. Both Aisha and Billy were curled in a ball with their hands holding their head. Trini went to Billy as Zach dropped down to Aisha.

"You guys what's the matter?" Zach asked holding Aisha to him to help control her trembling form.

"It hurts…the cries…" Billy and Aisha whined simultaneously. Both Billy and Aisha had fallen to the ground when a sharp pain shot through their body about the same time Zach and Trini had the wind knocked out of them. Then they heard the cries. Each of their animal spirits louder than the rest except one the crane. The crane's cry was louder than all the ninjetti animal spirits. After about 10 minutes the pain was gone and the cries were all but a memory, except for the crane that seemed to be still in their head. Trini and Zach helped their fallen friends stand and all four looked at each other. Within seconds, without words being exchanged they grabbed their suitcases and ran out the room as fast as they could. Zach took Trini's bag and handed her his and Billy's room keys. While Trini went to check out the others went to the car. They knew what happened.

Shortly after Trini, Aisha and Zach left the park they went to the command center to talk to Zordon. It was then that those three were told about the mind erase and that the only way her memories of the rangers would return would be if something were to happen to him. Several months after Billy arrived home and met up with Zach Trini and Aisha he was told of he mind erase and how she would come to remember the rangers. When Zordon was kidnapped, Kimberly started having blurred images in her dreams about multi-colors saving the world. She was scared so she called on her friends who told her they were just dreams and didn't mean anything, it was then that they knew that something big was about to happen and made an unspoken pack that when it did they would be there for her. Now was that time.

They knew something happened to Zordon, as much as it hurt them to say it but they knew he was gone from this world from their lives for good. The cries that Aisha and Billy had felt meant that not only had the others felt his passing but Kimberly as well if not more than the others and was in need of her friends ASAP. Once Trini got in the car Zach stepped on the gas to make it to Reefside as soon as they could.

**Reefside, California**

**Community College**

Kimberly Ann Hart had been living in Reefside for a year and a half. After moving into a house bought and paid for by her parents, she started attending the local community college in hopes to get a 3 year degree in fashion as an art major. Shortly after starting classes she met a girl named Haley who was smart for her age and who Kim thought should be attending a university other than a community college. She invited Haley to move in with her so she would not feel so alone in her house, and it gave Haley a chance to move out of her parents place. Kim was thankful for Haley and vice versa, they kept each other company and helped each other study. They even signed up for some of the same classes so they could get most of the general ed stuff done. For Kim today was just another boring Friday filled with classes. But there was one thing that made it better. Today was the day four of her best friends were coming to visit her and Haley. She couldn't wait, they would be here by the time her and Haley were finished with classes.

"Hey Kim, how was your class this morning?" a redhead asked as she walked up to the petite brunette, whose mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"O hey Hale's. What's up?" Kim asked knowing she was just spacing out on one of her best friends and roommate.

"I asked how your class was this morning."

"Sorry I was spacing out…I guess it was good, I wouldn't know I skipped it."

"I noticed.—wait what?" Haley pulled Kim to a stop and turned her so they were facing each other. "Kim you never skip class. Plus your morning class is your favorite class. Why would you skip it?"

"I was picking up the house and making sure all the rooms were set for our guests."

"Yeah, right Kim. You've been getting the house ready since the beginning of the week. What's really going on?" Kim was silent, she just looked down. Haley sighed. "It's the dreams right? Don't lie to me. I heard you last night, so I went to check on you and found you tossing and turning and mumbling something. I tried to wake you but couldn't so I just let you be."

Kim looked up and nodded to her roommate. "Yeah, fifth time this week. They are only flash images. Blurs of color, I also am hearing battle cries now. Right before I wake up I sense a lot of evil, with some good, but the good is weak...I feel like something bad but amazing is about to happen." she paused tears forming in her eyes. "I feel like a part of me is missing," Kim said moving her hand to lie on the necklace around her neck. "Haley, I feel like there is something I should know about my past. The dreams only happened every few months but for the past month they seem clearer than they used to be and it's not the rape. It has to do with before and after it, and I don't know what it is…it's so frustrating." Haley pulled Kim over to a bench so they wouldn't be blocking the path of other students trying to get somewhere and so they could talk.

"I'm really sorry Kim. I wish I had the answers but I don't. Have you tried talking to Trini and them?"

"Kind of, Sort of…no. I feel like it has to do with my failed friendship with Jason back in high school and why Billy was gone for years."

"Why don't you ask them when they come to visit? I'm sure they would be happy to answer your questions."

"I think I will." Kim said perking up a bit. "Thanks Haley."

"No problem, glad I could help. Now lets get to class before we are late, you know how Mr. Michaels likes to start lecturing right at the start of class."

"Let's go." They duo stood up and made their way to class neither one knowing what would happen shortly after they got to class.

Twenty minutes into class Haley looked over at Kimberly and noticed that she seemed to be spacing out. What worried her was the confused look on her friends face. When the teacher called on Kim, Haley took it as her job and shook Kim's shoulder.

Kimberly didn't know what had happened. One minute she was listening to her teacher lecture the next she found herself on a spacecraft watching a battle between a man in a red suit and helmet and a girl with bad taste of style and pink hair. She looked around and saw a giant head in a tube not far from the fight. Instead of freaking out she found that his presence had a soothing effect on her. Then he nodded at her, and she seemed to have all the answers to the questions she always wanted to ask. Just then she found herself back in the class room. She looked around first at Haley then at the teacher. "What was the question?"

"Ms. Hart, I would really appreciate it if you paid attention to the lecture considering your test is next week and it counts for a quarter of your grade. Now who can answer the question that Ms. Hart could not." Mr. Michaels asked the class turning his attention towards the class and away from Ms. Hart. Before the student could answer the question they all turned their attention to Kimberly who was now standing. Haley stared wide-eyed at her friend. Mr. Michaels turned back to Kimberly. "Ms. Hart please sit down."

But Kimberly didn't seem to be listening. She once again found herself on the spacecraft. Frantically looking around she noticed that the battle just ended and the man in the red uniform took his weapon and broke the tube that the head was in. "ANDROS, NOOOOOO!" Kimberly screamed. The kids in the classroom and even her professor were shocked by her outburst what shocked them more was when she fell to the floor and curled up into a ball.

"Kim!" Haley shouted as she got up out of her seat and knelt in front of the girl who was rocking back and forth. "Kim, talk to me." Kim said nothing but "it hurts" and just continued rocking back and forth.

"Everyone stay back," Mr. Michael said as he tried to keep the class back.

"Kim, can you stand." Haley said knowing that she needed to get her out of the room ASAP. "Kim I need you to stand so we can leave." Hearing the cries of 6 animals and having flashes of the past…her past…as a power ranger, she was still able to hear her friend but in no way was she in a position to move, she just continued to rock back and forth crying. She felt the evil leave this world but the pain of all that had happened with her closest friends and ex-boyfriend was too much along with the loss of their mentor, Zordon, who was a father figure to her and many of the other rangers.

Haley sighed, she could tell that Kim was not going to budge. It had been about fifteen minutes since Kim shouted and collapsed to the floor. She looked around the room to see who could help her get her to her car when Haley's phone rang. "Hello?" she asked not even looking at the caller id.

"Haley, it's Trini."

"Trini thank god, where are you guys?"

"We just left motel 6 on the outskirts of Reefside, we should be at Kim's in 20."

"Forget that. Reefside Community College is like 5 min from the motel…come here instead, room 322 in Jefferson Hall, something is wrong with Kim." Haley told them looking at her friend on the floor.

"She didn't collapse onto the floor in pain did she?"

"Yea how did you know?" Haley asked confused.

"Nevermind that, we'll tell you when we get back to Kim's…we just pulled into the parking lot, see you in a few." Trini said as both her and Haley hung up.

"Hang on Kim, they are on their way." Haley said as she put a hand on Kim to try and calm her. It was then that Kim said something.

"Zordon" Kimberly whimpered.

About 5 min later four people barged into the room. And ran straight to Haley and the curled up Kimberly. Kimberly didn't notice a thing she just continued rocking back and forth now grasping her head, silent tears now streaming down her face and she was whispering the name Zordon. Images of her power ranger days were still flashing through her mind.

"Kim? Kimberly? Can you hear me? It's Aisha. We're here, Zach, Trini, Billy and I we're all here. Kim?" Aisha said as her and Zach kneeled in front of their fallen friend. Kimberly did not acknowledge her.

"Aisha it's no use. I have been trying that for the past 20 minutes or so." Haley stated.

"Billy, we need to go now." Trini said nudging Billy as she saw that Kim was faintly glowing pink. Billy saw this too and knew it was time to go. Zach and Aisha had also looked up to them concern in their eyes as they also noticed the glow around their friend.

"Zach, pick her up and carry her out to the car. Aisha and Haley grab her stuff, Aisha find the keys to her car, and follow us back to her house. Trini lets get the doors." With that Zach and Billy helped Kimberly stand as Aisha and Haley started grabbing her things. Once Kimberly was some what standing Billy let go, and just as Zach was about to scoop her up, she fell unconscious. Zach and Billy shared a look before Zach fully scooped her up and ran out of the room followed by the others. They knew they needed to get her out as soon as possible because she was glowing a lot more. Once they were all at the cars Zach carefully placed Kimberly in the back seat, then walked over to Kim's car and got in while Aisha started the ignition. Trini got in the passenger seat of Billy's car waiting on Billy and glancing in the back at her best friend.

"I'm going to head back in I still have one class, I'll be home right after that then maybe you can tell me what is going on with Kim and why she's glowing." Billy nodded, knowing that Haley was right. She had a right to know about Kimberly's past. He along with the others he knew that they would need her to know in order to help Kimberly through this difficult time.

Once they had gotten to Kim's place Zach carried Kim to her room and tucked her in the bed. Trini and Aisha were now sitting on each side of her holding her hands while Zach and Billy pulled up chairs. It had been two hours since they arrived and Kim still had not woken up or stopped glowing.

"Billy what's wrong with her? Why is she glowing? None of us glowed." Trini asked, willing her friend to wake up.

"I don't know. My only guess is the spell that Zordon put on her was broken due to his passing. Didn't you tell me that he told you guys that the mind sweep only lasts until something happened to him. My only other guess is that since his capture she has been having dreams that tell her of her history as a ranger but were very vague, like blurred images to her then today they became all clear. The glowing and comatose is just a reaction of the mind sweep wearing off" He explained.

"Your guess about the dreams being blurred is correct." A voice sounded from the doorway. The four rangers turned to see Haley standing there.

"Haley" Aisha said. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it. I decided to leave my last class early and just got home. When none of you were downstairs I figured you would be here. So all of you are power rangers?"

"Were power rangers…we're not anymore." Trini said.

"Trini, Zach, Kimberly myself even Jason were the original power rangers chosen by an inter-dimensional being known as Zordon. You know when the power rangers first showed up in Angel Grove, well that was us. About a month after we received our powers Tommy showed up and was turned evil, Jason was able to break the spell and Tommy joined our team. After a while the green ranger powers were destroyed and Zordon was able to bring Tommy back as the white ranger. Shortly after he returned Jason, Trini, and Zach left for the peace conferences in Switzerland." Billy explained.

"That's where I come in. I replaced Trini, Rocky replaced Jason and Adam replaced Zach. We lost our powers and were forced to go on a quest for new ones. That is where we received our ninjetti powers, animal spirits that were always a part of us. Rocky the Ape, Adam the frog, Billy the Wolf, Kimberly the Crane, Tommy the falcon and me the bear. After a year and a half, Kimberly's power coin was stolen. We had it returned to us only after she was nearly killed from loss of power. The thief was under a spell and it was broken when Kim fell of the balance beam. When Kim decided to go to Florida she gave her power coin to Katherine." Aisha explained.

Haley was in aw about their past as rangers but she soon got over it as she realized that she hadn't heard of anyone that was not in the room except for Jason. "Ok rewind, I've heard of Jason only because Kim talked about him when talking about her childhood but shortly after high school started they stopped being friends. How could that all be if she was a ranger with him and who is Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Katherine? How come Kim never mentioned them before if she served with them…I am confused right now."

"Because, she doesn't remember any of them. She had our mentor erase anything and everything that had to do with power rangers from her mind a few hours before she moved here." Zach explained.

"But why? And why does she remember you four and not the others?"

"It was after she became a ranger that she met Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Katherine. They were still rangers when she had the spell put on her memory, therefore she wouldn't remember them. Jason had just ended his time as Gold ranger about three weeks before the spell. And since he was just recently active it made it seem that they lost their friendship shortly after high school. We four had been non-active for a while, even though Billy was living on another planet it just seemed to her that he was working for the government." Trini explained. "The reason why she chose to have her memory erased is because shortly after returning to Florida after Christmas she was raped. She tried calling everyone but no one picked up the phone except for Zach and I. And Aisha but she couldn't make it to the trial due to being in Africa. The others were all busy with school and ranger business to call her back. Anyways only one person answered the phone when I called and that was Katherine. She said that she would tell everyone what happened but instead we are guessing she wrote a Dear John letter to Tommy from Kimberly breaking up with him. Any ways about a year later Jason convinced Kimberly to visit Angel Grove, where they were captured by a space pirate and sacrificed. The rangers saved them. At this time though Tommy and Katherine were **dating**. They were all having a celebration after they won a karate tournament and I kind of went off on all of them because Kim had left me a message on my phone saying she was leaving, withdrawing herself from everyone. She arrived at the park to say goodbye to Zach, Aisha and I. She told us where to find her. Shortly after our Mentor told us that he placed her under a spell that erased her memory of being a ranger and of those who are rangers. He also told us that the spell would only last as long as nothing happened to him. If and when something happened to him she would gain her memory of everything ranger. She wanted her ranger memory erased because all it did was bring her pain."

"So is that why she's glowing and unconscious? What happened to your Mentor?"

"We are not sure but we do know that he is no longer with us. We believe that he just sacrificed himself to save the world. We all felt it. We felt the good overcome the evil, though we know it's only temporary because good and evil have to balance out, his aura only killed the evil of this time, and there will be more need for rangers but not now." Billy explained still remembering the pain from earlier.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we knew it was going to happen sooner or later, we just wish it didn't. He was a father figure to all of us." Aisha said a lone tear escaping her eye. "We or at least I believe that with Zordon's death Katherine will feel guilty and spill the truth about the letter." The room fell silent.

For three days the five friends took turns watching over Kimberly. It was during that time while watching the news that they learned that Billy's theory on Zordon's death was correct. He died to save the universe. The glow coming off of Kimberly was starting to fade. Aisha was in the room reading a book on the third day when she looked up over her book and noticed that Kimberly was opening her eyes. She leapt from the chair and sat on the bed. "Kimberly?" Kimberly noticed her friend staring down at her and scooted up in the bed so she was sitting against the headboard.

"Aisha." Kimberly said as tears started to form in her eyes. "What have I done?" she asked as her hand went up to touch the necklace that Zordon had given her. Aisha was shocked at her friend's question. Why did she think that this was all her fault when it wasn't?

"You have done nothing. It is all Katherine's fault that Tommy is not here with you, not yours. Zordon's death had nothing to do with you. He sacrificed himself. You asked him to remove your memory of the rangers so you could live life and not have to deal with the pain that Katherine and the others caused you in your time of need. Zordon was there for you and is still here for you spiritually. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But-" Kim tried to say before she was cut off.

"Aisha's right Kim you did nothing wrong." Zach said from the doorway. He had come up to her room because it was his turn to watch Kim.

"I can't help but feel-"  
"Don't Kim, don't blame yourself for anything that happened. If you want to blame someone blame Rita and Zedd, blame the evil, the aliens that we fought everyday to protect the universe." Aisha tried to explain. Kim grabbed the pillow that was next to her and hugged it like it was a lifeline.

"Can you guys just leave me alone please...I have a lot to think about, and I need, no WANT to be alone."

"Sure Kim," Zach said bending down and giving her a kiss on the forehead, "glad you're awake, it's been a long three days"

"WHAT?" Kim yelled.

"Kim, it's Monday, about 10am, you've been unconscious for three days, along with glowing pink," Zach answered. Kim just nodded. Aisha bent down and hugged her friend, and then her and Zach left the room closing the door behind them. They walked down the hall and down the stairs and met the questioning looks of all the other occupants.

"What are you both doing down here, I thought Zach was supposed to be watching her now?" Haley asked looking up from her history book.

"Kim's awake," Aisha whispered.

"What? When? Aisha what's wrong?"

"About ten minutes ago, she's really fragile right now. She wants to be alone cause she has a lot to think about? She asked Ish and I to leave." Zach answered knowing Aisha didn't feel like talking.

"Oh," everyone said, silence falling over the group.  
**Back Upstairs**

_How did all this happen? When did my life turn upside down?_ Kimberly thought. She thought about her life before and after the rangers. Life seemed perfect to her up until Katherine came into the picture. It seemed that all hell broke loose when she came. Kim lost her power coin, nearly died doing a routine on the balance beam, was forced to go to Florida by all her friends and the love of her life, she was raped, and left alone, deserted by her so called. She returned somewhat by force by her so called brother, was kidnapped and forced to watch her ex-boyfriend happy in a relationship that should not have been. She left once again with the help of Zordon and Alpha, Trini, Zach, Aisha and soon Billy. She was able to live a life without the fear of monsters/aliens, graduated from high school, and is going to college and has the an awesome friend as a roommate. If it wasn't for Haley or any of her other friends, she probably wouldn't be here. She wished though that Zordon was still here, but she knew that he couldn't stay here forever. She was thankful to him for removing her pain the rangers had created but now that he was gone, and all the memories were flowing back, the pain seemed 100 times worse than it was before. Kimberly cried to herself for hours holding on to the pillow as if it was the only comfort. After about 3 hours she decided she couldn't dwell on the past. Zordon protected her from the dangers the rangers fought as long as he could but the greater duty was to the world, he couldn't let the humans that he protected for years die at the hands of evil, so he sacrificed himself to save everyone. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom; she took a shower and got dressed then headed out the door to see everyone. As she was approaching the living room she heard the others talking.

"I was able to talk to Tommy and a few others, apparently everyone felt the pain, Tommy, out of all the ninjetti spirits besides Kim, felt it the most. He actually passed out for a half hour. My calculations are that it was due to the fact that when he returned as the green ranger Zordon gave Tommy some of his life force to survive during battles to help us and then created the white ranger powers with Tommy in mind. They were all heading to Angel Grove and up to the old Command Center, or what's left of it, today. They also, especially Tommy asked how Kim was. I told him she was fine and that she was being taken care of. That was the end of the discussion."

"That is all fascinating and everything but I'm worried about Kim. She was out for three days; she collapsed during class, which I explained to the teacher as Kim having an anxiety attack. I also told him and her other professors that she was going to be out for a while." Haley explained.

"That was very smart thing to do Haley." Trini said.

"Thanks," Kim said as she stepped off the last step, "I owe you." All heads turned to the petite brunette.

"KIM!" Trini, Billy and Haley shouted as they jumped from their seats and ran to their friend capturing her into a hug.

"Can't breathe," Kim gasped. Her friends reluctantly let her go. "Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you guys. You helped me through everything and I appreciate that, you were there for me when I needed you."

"Kim, your family, of course we would help you. You would do the same thing for each of us," Aisha voiced.

"Yea, I guess you're right. I just need a few days rest and I will be back to my normal routine going to school. I will be fine so you can all go back to your lives, and I have Haley so I won't be alone."

"You're kidding right? We are not leaving for another like week. We already took the time off. You are insane if you think we are gonna leave after you were unconscious these past few days," Zach said.

"I'm sorry, you win. So what were you talking about right before I came downstairs besides me?" The group of rangers looked at each other unsure of what to say. "Well, are you going to tell me? Trini? Zach?" Kimberly asked looking at each of her fellow rangers.

"Um, we were discussing the others." Billy spoke. "They all met up sometime this past weekend and were making a memorial trip to the command center, well what is left of it. They also questioned about how you were doing."

"I see." Kimberly stated shifting uncomfortably then sitting down on the couch. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about I'm doing just peachy. I mean ever since I left the rangers I was raped, cheated on, misunderstood, memory of my ranger past erased, then ranger memories returning after losing an inter-dimensional being who not only was my mentor who gave me my ranger powers but who was also a father figure to me since I was fifteen, because my real father was barely around. Nothing out of the ordinary, the world is my best friend" Kim explained breaking down into sobs. Aisha and Trini sat on each side of her and hugged her trying to comfort their friend. After about 10 minutes Kim calmed down. They all sat, some stood in silence. Then they heard a grumble. All looked at each other, Kim was blushing and holding her stomach. She laughed awkwardly.

"So I guess it's time to eat. Kim just said so. How about we order some pizza?" Zach exclaimed cheerfully, trying to lighten the situation. Everyone started laughing, and then Haley went and ordered the pizza.

"Um, we just talked about ranger stuff with Haley in the room." Kimberly said stating the obvious.

"She overheard us the other day when we brought you home, the day Zordon died so she knows it's okay. I think Zordon would want this so you could have someone to talk to when we're not here." Aisha explained. Kim just nodded.

The rest of the night was left reminiscing about childhoods and past battles and the weird monsters that they fought, even the memories that they had of Zordon. Kim having a hand on her necklace the whole time he was brought up in conversation. They also chatted about their time with each other after meeting Haley. After everyone went home at the end of the week Kim returned to school.


	4. PreDino Thunder Pt 1

For the next few years everything was going great, Kim was almost finished with school. The only bad thing that happened was Haley moved out, now attending MIT. Kimberly had just returned from getting the mail when her phone rang.

"Hello. Kimberly speaking." Kimberly said while going through her stack of mail not looking at the caller id.

"Hey girl it's me Aisha, we just pulled up do you mind helping us with the bags."

"Sure." Kim said, putting her mail on the counter and hanging up the phone. She walked outside and saw her friends pulling groceries out of the car. Aisha and Trini were staying with her for the week, because they hadn't been able to make it to the last get together they all had last month. They would be leaving in a few days and had decided to go grocery shopping while Kim was studying. Once the groceries were all brought into the house they started to put things away.

"So, since you finished studying while we were at the store what were you doing right before I called."

"I just went to get the mail and was going through it." Kim said as she picked the mail up again. Trini and Aisha looked at each other before turning their attention back to their friend.

"Kim, is everything ok?" Trini asked concerned for her friend's behavior. While there Trini and Aisha have spent maybe one day out of the 4 they had been there actually hanging out, reason being Kim digging herself into her studies. Even when they were together, Trini and Aisha did all the talking, Kim speaking no more than 5 words at a time.

"Yea, why do you ask?" Kim asked not looking up from the pile of mail.

"Well," Aisha began turning to look at Trini then back to Kim, "it's just that you haven't said more than about 5 words to us each time we ask you an open ended question, besides the time totaled that we spent together equals to a day, out of the 4 we have been here. You're just digging yourself into your studies. School just started not that long ago, what's wrong?" Kim said nothing.

"Kim, you can tell us anything we are your friends. You and I have been friends since elementary school and Aisha since high school. Something is wrong, please tell us." Trini pleaded. Kim looked up at her friends tears forming in her eyes, a few sliding down her face.

"Do you guys know what today is?"

"It's Wednesday," Trini said not understanding where Kim was going with this. She shared a quick look with Aisha, and then turned her attention back to Kimberly. Kimberly had bowed her head again, her body shaking from her silent sobs, both hands resting on her necklace. Finally it clicked, soon both Aisha and Trini were trying to comfort their friend.

"Kim we're so sorry, I know it seems like we forgot but we didn't. We just didn't want to mention it in case you forgot because we knew it would upset you." Aisha stated trying to comfort her friend.

"It's been three years. The last memories I have of him is the day he erased my memory and his death. I haven't been sleeping because I keep seeing Andros smashing his tube. And it hurts so much." She cried.

Trini then had an idea. "Kim, I know you haven't really had any closure with this so how about we drive to Angel Grove and go to the command center. You haven't been since your memory was erased, and I know this is hard but maybe it will give you the closure you need." Kim nodded.

"You're right Trini. I never got the closure I needed, I think it's time I went and got it." With that said the girls went and packed their overnight bags. After an hour the girls were on the road. Nobody said anything during the 2 and a half hour drive it took to get from Reefside to Angel Grove. They pulled up to the Kwan residence.

"Trini, what are we doing at your parents?" Kim asked, thinking they were getting a hotel room for the night.

"We are staying here. I called my parents after you went to bed, I had a feeling that you needed this trip so I called them and told them we would be in town for a few days and they told me we could camp here. They are really looking forward to seeing you Kim; they haven't seen you since-in a long time." Kim just nodded knowing what Trini meant. The girls took their bags out of the car and headed inside the Kwan house.

"Mom, Dad, we're home." Trini shouted once she was inside. At the sound of their daughter's voice, the Kwan's came out of the kitchen to see her and her friends.

"Trini, darling, how are you?" Trini's mother asked "your father and I were a little surprised by your phone call last night. We weren't expecting you till next month."

"Mom, I'm doing good…and I told you last night why we're in town." Trini explained. "Hi dad," Trini greeted her father stepping out of her mother's grasp and going to hug her father, as her mother turned to the other guests.

"Hi, Mrs. Kwan, Mr. Kwan," Aisha greeted, stepping forward and hugging Trini's parents.

"Aisha, please call us Papa and Mama Kwan, your family" Mr. Kwan explained giving the African American girl a hug.

"Kimberly?" Mrs. Kwan asked, turning to the brunette who had her head down. Trini's parents had not seen the brunette in a little over three years. They knew of the attack that this young girl went through. They along with her friends had helped her get through the emotional trauma that happened to her. Kimberly looked up and nodded, unsure of how they felt about her being there. She knew that they hadn't seen her since before Zordon's death and thought they hated her for not coming around since then. Truth was she couldn't until recently when Trini suggested she get the closure she needed from their deceased mentor. Mrs. Kwan stepped forward and pulled the petite brunette into a hug. "We missed you darling." Kimberly didn't react right away it took a moment for it to register that they didn't hate her that they missed her and were happy she was there. Once she took it all in she hugged Mama Kwan, as she always called Trini's mother, a fierce hug back. "I'm glad you are finally getting the closure needed. I know it has been very hard on you."

Kimberly stepped back, eyes wide in shock. Trini and Aisha looked at each other and back at Kimberly. They forgot that Kimberly didn't know Trini's parents knew about their past. Kimberly glanced at her two friends then back at the woman before her.

"Trini, told us about being a ranger, and that you and her other friends were one also. Your mentor told her it would be best that she told us if we were to see you while you didn't have a full memory, so we wouldn't say something. She also told us about your Mentor's death and that you didn't have any closure. When she called last night we suggested you stay here while you were in town, so you were around people you knew." Kimberly didn't know what to say after Mama Kwan explained that she knew about them. She just hugged Mama Kwan again.

"Thank you," Kimberly whispered in both parent's ears. Trini and Aisha smiled. Once all the bags were put in the rooms that the girls would be staying in they all sat down for dinner. They decided that when they got up in the morning they would head to the Youth Center for breakfast then off to the site of the command center, which was located about a half hour out of city limits.

**Next Day**

Trini woke up in her room around 9 in the morning. She went to the bathroom to shower and then back to her room to change for the day. She went downstairs to have a cup of coffee. When she arrived in the kitchen Aisha was already there, nursing her own cup of coffee.

"How'd you sleep?" Trini asked Aisha, who looked like she hadn't slept at all but was showered and dressed, ready for the day ahead.

"I don't think it was right doing this. Kimberly was up crying all night, and didn't fall asleep till about 5 this morning." Aisha explained.

"She needs this though. She needs closure, if she doesn't get it, who knows what will happen." Just then the two yellows heard someone descend from the stairs. When they looked up they saw Kimberly dressed for the day, her hair up in a ponytail.

"You guys ready to go?" she asked her friends. They nodded, put their cups in the sink, grabbed their purses and were out the door. When they entered the Youth Center they were amazed that nothing had changed. They saw that the table the group used to sit at was occupied by two men, an African American dressed in black and a man wearing glasses dressed in blue. The girls headed over to say hi to their friends.

"Hey girls what are you doing here?" the African American man asked standing up to give the girls a hug once he noticed their presence. The man in blue followed, standing up and giving the girls a hug before the group of five sat down.

"Hey Zach, Hey Billy, we brought Kim here to get some closure finally after three years." Aisha explained. The boys nodded before Billy suggested that the two of them accompany the girls. Of course the girls agreed, thinking it was a good idea. Ernie came over shortly after to get their orders.

"Well if it isn't my five favorite customers." Ernie stated.

"Haha Ernie, we are only five out of how many favorites?" Billy laughed

"True but you guys are the originals, here every day before running off to save the world." He said ending off in a whisper so the other customers couldn't hear what he said.

"Ernie, how long have you known?" Kimberly asked, having a feeling he knew all along.

"Since Trini, Zach and Jason went to the peace conference." The table of friends nodded accepting that since he hadn't told a soul yet he never would. With that said he took their orders and off he went to run his business. After they ate brunch the group of five friends headed out to Trini's yellow suburban and headed out of the city to the desert where the Command Center once stood. They stopped at the edge of the road and got out, thinking it was best to walk up.

When they reached the site where the Command Center stood, it was a site everyone hated to see, half the building had collapsed from the second explosion back at the end of the turbo era. The group of five slowly and cautiously walked in and to where the tube was that once held their mentor. Kimberly collapsed as soon as she was in front of the tube, sobbing uncontrollably. She never wanted to believe it happened, even though she knew it was true. Her friends stood behind her with tears in their eyes knowing how painful this was for their pink friend and that it was what she needed to move on. After about 20 minutes Kimberly calmed down. She wiped her face with her hands, and slowly stood up. She placed her hands on her necklace before whispering _I'll miss you. Thank you for everything. Goodbye._ She turned to her friends "Thanks you guys, I really needed this. I think I found the closure I needed." Billy, Zach, Aisha, and Trini walked up to her and gave her a group hug.

"Thank goodness! We thought you were going to be Miss Mopey for the rest of your life." Zach said once everyone stepped back. Kimberly lightly hit Zach with a smile on her face, making everyone laugh.

"Thanks Zach, I love you too." Kim smiled crossing her arms over her chest.

"We are glad you are healing Kim, it made us sad when you were sad." Billy stated smiling at his "little sister."

"Me too guys, me too. Let's all head back over to the Youth Center, smoothies my treat." The group of friends laughed once again before turning around and heading out. Once the group returned to the Youth Center they sat down at the table they occupied earlier that day, and ordered their usual.

"Let's do something tonight, all of us." Zach suggested. The others nodded their agreement.

"How about we go see a movie?" Billy suggested.

"Nah, how about we rent some movies and head back to my parent's house and have a movie night instead. We can order pizza, and fall asleep in the living room like we used to do. I know my parents wouldn't mind and would love to see Zach and Billy," Trini suggested.

"I have to agree with Trini, even though I got closure and its time we celebrate I think its best that we just stay in tonight, going to the command center took a lot out of me. I just want to stay in."

"That's fine with us. I know I speak for Zach, Trini, when I say we would love to see your parents. It's been what a few months?" Trini nodded that he was correct.

"Since that is cleared up, I have some news." Aisha spoke up. "I have been keeping in touch with Rocky after meeting up with him shortly after Zordon's death. Anyways, I asked him how he was doing with his back and he said he was fine but not feeling the best. I asked him why and he told me that all the red rangers including the recent one went to the moon the day before yesterday; Rocky couldn't go because of the back injury. As far as I know they haven't come back yet."

"You're serious?" Zach asked.

"Why would I lie about red rangers coming out of retirement? I do have to admit, it was nice of Tommy and Andros to include the rookie."

Kimberly was going to say something but shut her mouth and looked down at the mention of Tommy and Andros' name. Tommy because she hadn't had any contact with him since Muranthias, she had a feeling he still believed that she wrote the letter. And Andros because he destroyed Zordon's energy tube. She knew that he did it to save not only earth but the Universe, but it still hurt. Everyone noticed that Kim stopped herself from saying something at the mention of the two names.

"Oh Kim, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just that I thought you all should know what has happened since we left." Aisha apologized, feeling that she shouldn't have said anything.

Kim looked up at her friends with tears in her eyes. "It is okay Aisha, I know you didn't mean any harm, it's just hard to hear those names still, knowing all that happened." Kim then put on a smile, "you guys ready to hit blockbuster?" The others nodded as Kim got up and went to the counter to pay Ernie for the smoothies. Everyone gathered their things and headed back out to Trini's suburban.

"So what movies are we picking out? I say no chick flicks, or dramas, we have had enough dramas in our own lives to last me a lifetime." Zach voiced trying to get a conversation going.

"How about comedies?" Billy suggested.

"That's a good idea, I need to laugh, I feel like I haven't laughed in a long time." Kim explained agreeing with Billy.

"I'll pull up to the entrance and drop you off then head across the street to the store and grab the drinks and snacks, I have full trust in your responsibility to pick out the movies by your selves." Trini voiced pulling up to the entrance of the nearest blockbuster.

"You sure Trini? You don't need help?" Aisha asked.

"I'm sure, remember comedies no sad stuff." Trini shouted as everyone got out of the car laughing.

"Yes mom," Kimberly laughed, causing Trini too also. Kimberly, Aisha, Billy and Zach headed into Blockbuster and right to the back where the Comedies were located. As they were picking out movies, and asking each other advice on what to get, they heard a crash from outside. They four friends looked at each other before dropping all their stuff and running outside to see what had happened. When they saw the intersection they froze. What they saw was an eighteen wheeler stopped and a yellow suburban on its hood a good 30 feet from the larger truck. Once it registered that it was Trini's car they all started running towards it. "TRINI!" they all shouted trying to run to their friend's aide, but stopped and stepped back covering their faces as it blew when they were 20 feet from the car.

"NO! TRINI!" Kimberly shouted, before trying to run forward to the car, but was being held back by Zach and Billy. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE HER! LET ME GO!" She screamed struggling against the two men. Aisha stood off to the side crying silently for the loss of their friend. While Zach and Billy were trying to keep Kim from running to the blazing car, tears also streaming down their faces.

"It's too late Kim she's gone!" Zach and Billy tried to explain. After about 5 minutes Kim stopped struggling and fell to the ground, crying her heart out. Aisha fell too and hugged Kim with all her might, followed by the two guys. All crying for the lost of their, friend, sister, and fellow teammate.

**One Week Later**

**(Kwan Residence)**

It had been one week since the accident that took the life of Trini Kwan, beloved daughter, friend and earth's first yellow Ranger. Family and friends including Rangers past and present were all gathered at the Kwan household after the funeral earlier that day. All the rangers except one were in the backyard while non-ranger family and friends gathered inside.

Kim was inside talking with some of the Kwan's family when she looked out the window and saw the rangers gathered. She noticed at the cemetery that each ranger dressed in black wore a ribbon or ribbons in most cases, one yellow the other their ranger color on their persons. Kim wore only a yellow ribbon and had another yellow ribbon tied in her hair. Aisha's idea as she had done the same. Kim refused to wear a pink ribbon she believed it was not her color anymore. As Kim stared out she noticed Aisha, Billy and Zach talking with each other, she had separated from them when they returned to the house after the burial. She excused herself from Trini's uncle who was telling a story about a time when Trini had gone to visit him and headed outside.

As the sliding glass door opened, every ranger became silent and looked toward the house and noticed a petite brunette appear, walking down the steps of the porch and towards them. Billy, Zach and Aisha broke away from talking to Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Jason, Adam and Rocky, who had joined them shortly before. The three friends formed a group hug with Kim in the center; they all knew she was taking it hard. She had not really spoken to anyone since the accident, let alone cried. At the burial even now at the wake she wore a blank expression, seeming to stare off into space, no wetness in her eyes. When the hug broke Aisha spoke up.

"Kim how are you doing?"

"I'm fine 'Ish," she replied, but upon seeing the stern looks of her friends she looked down. "It hurts, you guys. She was my best friend for so long and now she's gone. We saved the world together for a couple years before she left, then she came back in my time of need and now she's gone. I don't know what to do? I don't seem to have any more tears to shed, I'm just in pain."

"HA," Everyone turned to look at the individual who spoke, Katherine, second mighty morphin', Zeo and Original turbo making her way to the group of four. "You're in pain? What about the rest of us? She was the beginning of a legacy, part of our family too, and you make it sound like everyone here is supposed to support you, like you're the only one who lost her. News flash princess but Billy, Zach, Jason and Tommy are just as close to her and are mourning just as much as you."

"Kim, was friends with Trini longer than any of us even Jason and Billy, she has the right to feel the loss more than us." Zach replied a little angry at Kat for saying what she did.

"We all know the story on how it happened; if it wasn't for her we all wouldn't be here mourning the loss of a fellow ranger. It's her fault she's gone." Kat shouted pointing at Kim.

Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Tanya all exchanged wide eye looks with each other. They could not believe Kat was saying these things. The other ranger generations exchanged confused looks wondering who this woman was and how she knew about the rangers. They had never heard of her before. Nowhere in their ranger history lessons was there mention of this petite brunette so who was she? The only person who seemed to know, but was just as stunned as the original group at Kat's behavior, was Andros only because he had heard from Zordon himself of the original pink ranger and what had happened, and why she was no longer in the ranger archives.

"That's no-" Billy attempted to reply before being cut off from Kim holding her hand up.

"You're right Kat." Kim said, tears forming in her eyes. As she stepped toward her successor. "You are absolutely right." She stepped back and addressed all the rangers. "Kat is right. My name is Kimberly Ann Hart, original pink ranger, and I killed my best friend, and the original yellow." Kim held up her hands to stop Aisha, Billy and Zach from replying. "How you might add, let me explain. Now Trini, Aisha, Billy and Zach may think differently but I'm weak." Kim said as tears started to fall from her face. "I served Zordon for 3 years, before I walked away, no excuse me ran away. I lost touch with the team but these three behind me and the deceased. I had Zordon swipe my memory and erase me from the ranger archives; I didn't want anything to do with any of you. When Zordon died I regained my memory, and was in a coma for three days. Because of that I was unable to return to the ruins that was the command center and say my goodbyes to a man/head that acted as a father to me, until last week. Last week was three years since he saved the world, the universe from the Alliance of Evil. I thought it was time for me to move on from it and finally say goodbye to the man who gave me a chance to do something for the greater good, by saving earth and the universe from beings wanting to control it. My friends agreed so we traveled here. If I didn't come back to Angel Grove to say good bye to Zordon, none of us would be here, mourning the loss of the Original Yellow Ranger." Kim turned back to Kat. "Thank you Kat, for making me see the truth that I was denying. I shouldn't be here; I don't belong at a wake mourning a death that I caused." With that said Kimberly turned around, walked back into the house straight to the room she was staying grabbed her bag and walked to Trini's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Kwan I am so very sorry for your loss. I'm going to go now because I don't belong here. You don't have to worry about seeing me anymore. Goodbye." And with that Kim walked out of the house.

The Kwan's could not understand what just happened. Kim looked fine when the returned from the cemetery. So they went to the only people that could answer their question, Aisha, Billy and Zach.

All the rangers but the originals and Andros, were talking amongst themselves confused on what just happened. As far as most of them knew Katherine Hillard was the original ranger. Everyone was silent again as the door from the house opened and the parents of the deceased came out and approached them.

"Aisha, Billy, Zach can one of you please explain to me why my daughter;s best friend just left after saying to my husband and I that she didn't belong here and we would never have to see or deal with her ever again?" Mrs. Kwan yelled. The three looked at each other, concern in their eyes.

"She believes that it is her fault Trini is dead." Zach stated bowing his head, causing Mrs. Kwan to gasp bringing her hands to cover her mouth and Mr. Kwan placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Why would she think that?" Mr. Kwan asked.

"Because it's true." Kat spoke from her spot next to Tommy. "She's to blame for everything."

"That is where you are wrong. You are to blame if anything. If it wasn't for you she would never have had her coin stolen, almost killing her. And she would have been married to the man you are standing next to." Mrs. Kwan shouted in rage. Everyone but the trio was in shock that Mrs. Kwan said anything ranger related. Kat didn't care.

"Oh, please. If she hadn't returned last week you would not have buried your daughter today, she would still be living life. It's her fault she had her coin where evil could reach it. And it's her fault she was dating Tommy, if she wasn't then I wouldn't have had to right the letter when I found out she was raped!" Kat exclaimed. Everyone dropped their jaws. Billy, Zach, and Aisha, and the Kwans had a feeling she wrote it but were shocked she admitted it. Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Tanya could not believe it.

"Tell me you didn't." Tommy said as he took a step back looking at Kat.

"Tommy, if I didn't we wouldn't have had a chance. It's bad enough she is the reason we broke up."

"You lied to us, to me!"

"I had to, we are supposed to be together, but we aren't because of that slut."

"Kat, she was gang raped! That does not make her a slut." Jason explained.

"But it does."

"Kat, do you have your morpher on you?" Billy asked as he stepped forward.

"Yeah it's right here" she answered pulling it out of her purse, and handing it to him. "I never go anywhere without it cause who knows if I'll need it."

"Trust me, you won't need it again." He stated, taking it from Kat and handing it to Tommy.

"Why?" she asked looking between the genius and her infatuation.

Tommy looked her right in the eye, putting the Zeo morpher in his pocket. "You are no longer a ranger, I can and do strip you of anything and everything ranger related, you are not fit to be a ranger."

"Tanya? You understand don't you?" Kat asked the African American female standing next to Adam. Tanya could only turn her head in disgust. She could not believe that her best friend could do something so cruel. "Tanya?"

"Don't! I can't trust you, I thought you were my friend but you're just some manipulative bitch. I feel sick to my stomach, and I'm sure the others do too because you lied to us. You made us believe in a lie. I turned on someone I had never met who needed my friendship and love, because you made us believe she wrote a Dear John letter to Tommy. Go, just go. I can't even look at you."

"Now get off my property" Mr. Kwan stated. "Before I call the cops." Kat nodded before she walked away with her head down. Everyone watched her leave. Mr. and Mrs. Kwan then turned to the three who had helped them with the funeral preparations. "Can any of you tell Kim the next time you see her that we do not blame her for Trinity's death. And we would like to keep her as part of our family." The three nodded saying they would do that for them. Once everything was all settled the Kwan's went back into the house where their family and friends were. Aisha, Billy and Zach were soon approached by Tommy and the others.

"How did they know about us being rangers?" Jason asked.

"Zordon gave Trini permission to tell her parents about our past when Kimberly had her mind swept, so they wouldn't accidently mention anything of the rangers." Billy explained.

"You guys I'm really worried about Kimberly, she hasn't been like that in years. Do you think she is going to be okay? I mean she blames herself for the accident, even before Kat, and Kat saying those things to her just made it worst." Aisha asked the boys concerned for the mental well being of their friend.

"She'll be fine 'Ish. In fact I think by the end of the day we should hear something from Hales." Zach said, knowing Kim would be heading out of state to see their friend who couldn't make it to the funeral due to a project.

"Hales?" Adam asked.

"Our friend who we met Kim's senior year. She is going to school out of state and couldn't make it to the funeral because her professors wouldn't give her an extension on a project due on Monday," explained Aisha. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"I can't believe Kat did that, she betrayed all of us. I feel sick, knowing my anger towards Kim due the break up was because of her not Kim." Rocky stated.

"I think we all do Rocky," Adam replied. "Do you think Kim will ever forgive us for our behavior, I mean first we didn't believe her about the rape and then still accused her of the letter?" he asked the trio.

"Honestly I don't know. But knowing Kim, maybe, it will just take time. You betrayed her friendship and trust. Even then if she forgives you none of your friendships will be what they once were before." Billy answered. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"It was nice seeing everyone though I wish it was under better circumstances but, I have to get going. I have to get back to my parents house and pack my bag, my plane leaves in 4 hours." Tommy said after a long period of silence. He was leaving to go work on an Island with Mercer Industries, to help with his theory he is studying in order to get his doctorate, in 4 days, and he had to get back to school to pack up the things he was bringing with him. Everyone else decided it was time to leave and said their goodbyes to each other and again offered their condolences to the Kwans.

After Kim left the Kwan residence she headed straight to the airport. She needed to get away, she needed to talk to the one person who wasn't a ranger but knew about her ranger past. Ever since the accident, she blamed herself for it in the back of her mind, and she felt the others did too but she wasn't 100% sure until today. She never knew that the pain she felt for losing her best friend would be less than the pain for being blamed for it. It was a long flight, she had to wait four hours for the next flight and she was emotionally drained, causing her to be extremely tired. But she grabbed her bag and headed to the front of the airport to hail a taxi to take her to the apartments off of the MIT campus. She never noticed the man with the short black spikes getting off the plane, grabbing his bags and leaving the airport shortly after she sat in the back of the taxi.

**Silver Lane Apartments**

**Off MIT Campus**

It had been a long day with working part time and doing school work, but Haley Ziktor was able to do it. She was just about to call it a night when there was a knock on her door. When she opened it she was not surprised to see her high school friend Kimberly Hart. Earlier that day Haley had gotten a call from Zach saying that Kimberly had left the funeral upset and told her everything that happened. He also mentioned that she may be on her way and to have her call them when she got there. She agreed and had been waiting for her guest for a while. The wait was finally over. Haley allowed Kim in and grabbed her bags setting them down just inside the living room and guided her distraught friend to the couch.

"How do you feel?" Haley asked her friend.

"Awful. My best friend is dead and it's all my fault, everyone blames me." Kim sobbed.

"No one blames you, it was an accident. Zach called me earlier to tell me what happened, he said you let Katherine blame you."

"She was just telling the truth."

"No she wasn't. It wasn't until after you left she did. Kimberly, Katherine admitted to writing the letter that broke you and Tommy up. She finally came out and said it in front of everyone." Haley admitted, causing Kimberly to cry harder. Haley sat right down on the couch consoling her friend.

**Five Hours Later**

_Ring. Ring. "Hello?" a sleepy voice asked._

"Zach, its Haley."

_"What's up? Is Kim there? Is she okay?"_

"Yea, she's here. She got here around midnight. She just fell asleep maybe 30 minutes ago. I told her what you told me about Katherine writing the letter and she cried harder. I feel so sorry for her. She doesn't deserve any of this."

_"We know Haley, we just have to pray for the best, and be there for her. It's late, I have to get to sleep, I have work in the morning, talk to you later, keep us posted."_

"Sure thing Zach. Goodnight."

_"Night Hales."_

As soon as Haley hung up, she heard a whimpering noise and looked up to see Kim crying in her sleep. "Aw, Kim I wish I could take your pain away." She said as she sat down in the chair across from Kim, pulling a quilt over herself, watching her friend and soon drifting off to a light sleep.

Haley woke two hours later and got dressed. She couldn't sleep anymore, the slightest movement kept waking her up. She was fixing herself coffee when there was a knock on her door. When she opened it she was surprised at who was there.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" she asked the man in front of her.

"Thought I would stop by to let you know that I got home last night, and I needed someone to talk-" Tommy explained as he walked into Haley's apartment, freezing when he saw the tiny form curled up on her couch. He looked back behind him at Haley then back to the sleeping form but before he could say anything Haley dragged him by the collar into the kitchen.

"Yes that's Kim in there. I've known her since senior year of high school. This means I knew who you were when I met you, her ex-boyfriend and former ranger."

"How'd you find out about us being rangers?" Tommy asked her.

"She overheard Aisha, Trini, Billy, and Zach talking about Zordon when he sacrificed himself." Haley and Tommy turned towards the voice, noticing Kim standing in the doorway.

"How are feeling Kim?" Haley asked her friend concerned.

"As well as can be expected seeing how my best friend was just buried yesterday." Kim replied walking to the coffee maker and getting herself a cup.

"Kim, we need to talk."

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, massive writers block, I hope you like the story so far, I know this is a sad chapter but it will get better, Tommy and Kim are destined; they just have a lot to overcome. Next chapter should be up within the next day or two. Strong enough is not abandoned, next chapter for that story should be up, at the longest by the end of the month, hopefully sooner like the next week or so, just have been busy with going to school full time and working part time again after working full time this past summer, with writers block on top of that. R&R. Please no negative reviews. **_**Catch ya on the flip side.**_


	5. PreDino Thunder Pt 2

"Kim we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Kim said as she looked away from him and took another sip of her coffee.

"Yes there is Kim. There's everything to talk about. I wanted to talk to you before but I couldn't because I didn't know where you were and those that did wouldn't tell me. I need you to hear me out…please." Tommy begged, taking a step closer. Kim still wasn't looking at him she had turned towards Haley, a tear escaping from her eye.

"Kim, sweetie, I love you as if you were my actual blood sister, but I can't see you hurt anymore, he's heard your side but you need to hear his. Please, for my sake." Haley insisted having heard both sides. Kim nodded her head slowly and glanced back at Tommy who had a pleading look on his face. "Now I am going to the library I will be back in a couple hours" This time Kimberly looked at Haley with fear, knowing she was going to be left alone with Tommy, but Haley paid no attention, she grabbed her bag by the door and left the apartment. Kim placed her cup down and looked up at Tommy; she took a step back when he took one toward her.

"Kim, I know you're angry and upset with me but please hear what I have to say." With that said Tommy reached into his back pocket and pulled out the letter and handed it to Kim. She pulled out the paper from the envelope and unfolded it reading the contents that it held. Tears fell from her eyes as she read the words that were written. When she was done she looked at the envelope then back to the paper.

"I never wrote this. I would never have broken up with you this way if at all." She whispered looking back up at the man in front of her.

"I know that now, but before I didn't. I didn't find out till yesterday after you left the funeral that Kat wrote it. I am so sorry. I -"

"You never called, you never found out the truth, I was r-r-ra-raped and hurting, needing the one man that always made me feel safe, I tried calling you and everyone else but no one answered and if they did they hung up on me before I could say anything other than my name. Sure I had Trini and Zach then Aisha, Billy later, Zordon, even Alpha but not you. The one person I needed the most wasn't there. You were my best friend, the man I thought I could count on. All of you were my friends. When I called I was so confused when everyone wouldn't talk to me and you're mother told me I had no right to call the house and to never call there again, so I asked to be teleported to find out what was wrong and I found out that I was replaced, by the one person that I trusted with my powers. Then Zordon sacrificed himself and now Trini. When it all comes down to the end, I am alone, truly alone. Everyone close to me leaves me, my dad when the divorce happened, all of you when I went to Florida, Zordon and Trini."

"And I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. When I got this," he said taking the letter out of her hands, "my whole world fell apart. I couldn't believe it. And I didn't want to call and have it be true. So I dug myself into karate. Then Billy and Kat took me to the mountains to go skiing, Kat tried fixing me up on a date with the Olympic skier Heather, but that didn't work out. So I turned to Kat near the end of our Zeo reign. When Muranthias happened I thought we would be able to talk, but after the tournament I couldn't find you then the thing at the park happened and you disappeared, I found out about the rape when you told us at the park and it was confirmed from the box you left me and I was hurt. I felt guilty for not being there for you and saving you from that fate, I was so confused and when I wanted to talk to you no one would tell me where you were. Kat and I ended our relationship shortly after. When Zordon died I thought maybe we would be able to talk then but you never showed. I found out through Billy that you took his passing harder than the rest of us but you were coping, but they still wouldn't tell me where you were. When I saw you yesterday at the funeral I wanted to hold you and help you through everything but you looked like you didn't want to be anywhere near me. I felt torn, I was feeling the loss too and Kat was trying to comfort me. Then after the fight happened at the Kwan's Kat came out and said that she knew about the rape the whole time and wrote the letter because 'we were meant to be.' Billy took her morpher and the Kwan's kicked her off the property. I am so sorry, everyone is sorry, please forgive me, forgive us. We never meant to hurt you, please believe me. And please know that you are never alone. We will be here for you when you need us if you let us."

"I don't know if I can. You have no idea how much that all hurt. I loved you so much and trusted you with all my heart and I was betrayed, I wanted to die, I had wished that I never met you, you hurt me so much."

"I can only imagine what you went through. I love you so much and I am so so sorry. I don't know how many times I can say that. Please forgive me."

"Because of who I am I forgive you, and I still love you. But I -" But before Kim could say anything else Tommy pressed his lips up against hers. Kim subjected herself to the kiss but soon realized what was happening and placed her hands on Tommy's chest gently pushing him away. They broke the kiss and Kimberly immediately looked down with Tommy looking at her, his hands still on the sides of her head. "I can't. I just can't. I love you and I may forgive you but I don't know you or if I can trust you. Like I said before you were my best friend and you left me to deal with what I went through alone. I'm not like other girls who would try and hide what I went through, I confronted it with only a few of my friends because the rest abandoned me. You abandoned me. But I forgive you because deep down I know that you really are not to fault for this, it was Katherine who made you abandon me in my time of need." Kimberly stated tears rolling down her cheeks as she placed her hands over Tommy's and removed them from the sides of her head as she explained. Tommy looked down and nodded. "I want to trust you again, I do I really do; all of you but it will take time. I'm sorry."

Tommy's head shot up at that phrase, his eyes bearing into hers, "You have nothing to be sorry for Kim. None of this is your fault, not the rape, not the letter, none of it. It's everyone who didn't believe you and hurt you who are at fault, and the drunk truck driver who is at fault for Trini's death, never yours…I fully respect your decision, but I only have a few days before I leave to further my degree."

"Then I guess you just have to start earning your trust before then. But today I need time to myself; I have a lot of things to think about. I will get a hold of the others later so we can talk and they can start rebuilding their trust and friendship with me."

"Thank you. I guess I should go then." Kim nodded. "Can I have a hug before I leave?" Again Kim nodded before being pulled into Tommy's strong embrace. She wrapped her arms around him both holding each other tight not wanting to let go. But as soon as Kim's embrace loosened, so did Tommy's and he took a step back. "Haley has my number, call me whenever, goodbye Kim." Kim again nodded wrapping her arms around herself as she walked Tommy to the door. Once the door was closed behind him Kim locked it and slid down the door to the floor crying. Truths had finally come out. Kim would soon be able to trust the people she had once saved the world with, but it would take time.

**18 Months Later**

**Reefside, California**

**Hart Residence**

It had been almost two years since Trini Kwan, original yellow ranger had died in an accident. Almost two years since the truth about the infamous letter came out. Almost two years since Kimberly Hart forgave her teammates and started to build trusting friendships with them again. And almost two years since Tommy left to go work with Anton Mercer on an island to help complete his theory in order to obtain his Doctorate in Paleontology.

It was a nice sunny morning and Kimberly Hart was sitting in her office drinking a cup of coffee writing a letter to Tommy, while thinking back to right before Tommy left.

_**Flashback**_

_Tommy and Kimberly had spent the past few days trying to get to know each other and building the trust that he had lost. She learned about Tommy racing and how he is now studying Paleontology and being able to go and finish his study working on an island that he was leaving for in three days. He was able to learn that she got a degree in business and teaching; she was coaching, but took a leave of absence. The days seemed to have flown by, now they were standing in the airport waiting for him to board his plane. Kimberly's plane would be leaving an hour after his, so they had Haley drop them off at the airport together. Kimberly with the help of Tommy and Haley had called the others the day before and set up a meeting so they could talk and start becoming friends again. They also set up a meeting with Tommy's parents so they could apologize for the way they treated her when the fake letter arrived. Tommy and Kim had decided that they would exchange e-mails, letters and phone calls as much as possible. As Tommy's plane was boarding, they exchanged one last hug, before saying goodbye for the time being._

_It had been several months and the two had exchanged many emails, letters and phone calls. They were becoming closer like they once were. The trust was slowly building. It was just before Christmas the year after Trini's death and Kim was getting ready to go to a sports ceremony at her gym that she coached at. Alas she was going alone, she had hoped that Tommy would have been able to accompany her while home for Christmas but from an email earlier that week, he was unable to get away from the island. As she was finishing up gathering her keys and purse she heard a knock on the door._

_"Coming!" she yelled as she made her way to the door. When she opened the door she was so surprised to see who was standing there she fainted._

_Tommy who had just gotten off the plane a mere two hours earlier dropped his bags and caught her before the petite brunette could hit the floor. "Time to wake up beautiful," he said smiling thinking back on his return as the white ranger._

_"Is it really you?" Kimberly replied when her eyes fluttered open._

_"In the flesh," he replied as he helped her stand, both laughing at the memory._

_"Not that I'm happy to see you but wh-what are you doing here? I thought you were stuck on the island."_

_"Anton, thought it would be better to spend the holiday with friends and family so he put the projects on hold until just after the new year."_

_"Wow. That's great. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your parents?"_

_"Due to me supposed to being on the island my parents went to Maine. And everyone else I knew had plans with their family plus work and not any free time so I came here. I knew you didn't have any plans and were going to be alone due to your mother being in Paris and your dad being who knows where. So where are you off to so dressed up?" he explained as he took in her appearance, she was wearing a dark green cocktail dress that came down just above her knees, Wearing 2½ inch heals the same color as her dress with her hair down in curls and a couple of bobby pins pinning it away from her face._

_"That's so sweet, but I know for a fact that Jason closed down his dojo till after the holiday season, same with Rocky and Adam"_

_"True, but they are spending time with their family and I didn't want to impose. You never answered my question."_

_"The gym is hosting an award ceremony, I was just heading out."_

_"You don't have a date?"_

_"Sadly no."_

_"I can go with you, just give me a few minutes to freshen up."_

_"Tommy you just arrived you should probably rest."_

_"Nonsense, I would rather keep you company at an event you don't seem too thrilled to go to than stay here and sleep. Just give me 10." Tommy explained as he quickly picked up his bags and had Kim show him to the guest room. Just like he said 10 minutes later Tommy came out in a black suit. And they were off to the gym. To Kim, if Tommy hadn't been there she would have surely been bored out of her mind. She was thankful that he was there. She was surprised when she asked about the suit and he told her it was Christmas so he had to make sure that he had at least one formal attire to wear. They joked and laughed and talked about what had been happening in their lives since they last saw each other, more about her than him, due to the secrecy of the experiments until they were completed. They had just finished dessert after the award was given to the gym for being one of the top gymnastics schools in the area, when Tommy heard the music._

_"May I have this dance?" he asked Kim holding his hand out to her._

_"Certainly," she replied placing her hand in his allowing him to help her up and lead her to the area set up for dancing. He pulled her in close as they swayed to the music._

_You`re in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I`m with you  
So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you`re beside me and look how far we`ve come  
So far we are so close _

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We`re so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Let`s go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

_As they listened to the song they stared into each other's eyes. They knew what was happening; they were falling in love all over again. But Tommy knew that Kimberly was not ready for a relationship, she was just starting to trust him again and that was alright. It was there at that moment though that he vowed to himself that he would do anything to protect her from being hurt again. They danced a few more songs before calling it a night. Christmas was in two days and they had a lot of things to do, because everyone was going to make a trip up to Reefside for the New Year._

_Before they knew it, it was time for Tommy to get back to the Island. And they again found themselves at Angel Grove airport waiting for Tommy to board his plane._

_"Thanks for being here Tommy."_

_"It was nothing, that's what friends are for right? Being there for each other, that's what we do….Listen Kim, I know that you're just starting to trust me again and its going to take some time for you to fully trust me again if that is even possible considering how bad my betrayal was, even though it was Kat's fault but that's not the point, the point is that I have to tell you that I love you Kim. Being here with you these past two weeks has made me realize that I never stopped loving you."_

_"I love you too, but I still don't fully trust you. And if we are to be anything more than friends again, trust is needed. I will tell you this, I will trust you again, and those phone calls and letters and e-mails are helping you build that trust with me." Kimberly explained pulling Tommy in for a hug, as he nodded agreeing with her. Soon they heard his flight was boarding, they said their goodbyes and he promised that he would call when he arrived back on the island._

_**End flashback**_

Months later and after many more phone calls, and e-mails and letter exchanges Kimberly found herself trusting Tommy more and more. It was because of this that she was sitting in her office writing this certain letter to Tommy.

_Dear Tommy,_

_By the time you get this letter it will by right before you leave the Island. I can't wait till you get back. I trust you Tommy. Almost as much as I did when I first met you, and I have to say it is an awesome feeling. The reason though that I'm writing this letter is to tell you that I think that when you get back I'm ready for us to try and be an us again. The original power couple, we once were. I'll see you when you get back in a few weeks._

_Your Beautiful,_

_Kimberly 3_

Kimberly folded the letter sticking it in an addressed envelope and sealed it. She got up and went into the kitchen to refill her coffee cup, turning the television to CNN while passing the living room. It had been a few days since she had watched television or the news for that matter.

_**"For those just tuning in, yesterday between the hours of 2:00pm and 6:00pm the Island holding Mercer Industries laboratories exploded. The Island laboratories held Dr. Anton Mercer and graduate student Thomas Oliver from Angel Grove California including many other technical personnel. Air, land and underwater divers have stopped their search, having found no survivors. We will keep you all updated as new information arrives concerning the cause of this unfortunate event."**_

CRASH. Kimberly stood frozen staring at the television. She had been walking into the living room with her freshly poured cup of coffee when she heard the news.

"No," she gasped. She ran to her purse and grabbed her cell phone. She searched her contacts until she found the number she was looking for and hit send. "Pick up…Pick up…Dammit Tommy pick up the damn phone!"

"_I'm sorry the number you have dialed could not be reached please hang up and try your call again."_

Kim hung up and dialed another number.

_"Hello?"_

"Billy," Kim replied fear evident in her voice.

"_Kim? Is everything alright?"_

"No, have you seen the news?"

"_I have. But as soon as I heard I got a hold of the silver guardians and had them help in our search for Tommy. They searched throughout the night, and just got back in."_

_"_Billy, please say they found him, please tell me Tommy is alive!"

"_I wish I could Kimberly, I'm sorry."_

Kimberly froze, she couldn't speak, her mind just froze. Her grip loosened on the phone allowing it to fall from her grasp onto the floor, her legs giving way as she fell to the couch in shock, she just sat there staring her mind trying to grasp what her genius friend just told her.

**Two hours before**

**With Billy**

Billy had just gotten word from Andros that he was being teleported to Haley's apartment in Boston and that it had to do with Tommy and the Island explosion. Not 2 minutes later did he appear in Haley's living room. He had heard on the news just the night before that the Island that Tommy was at to complete his theory to get his doctorate, exploded. When he touched down in Haley's apartment she did not look happy, and was glaring at someone behind him. As he scanned the room he noticed that he wasn't the only one but all the rangers that he served with plus those that he had seen at Trini's funeral were there. The only person missing was Kimberly. As he did a full 180 he saw who it was that Haley had been glaring at. There in the back corner was the man that was his leader for so many years, a man who just last night he thought was dead.

"Tommy."

"Hey Billy," Tommy said as he got up from leaning against the wall.

"You're alive." Billy stated noticing the minor cuts and scrapes and bruises on his friend.

"Just barely, the silver guardians found me floating a good mile from the island."

"That's great but why teleport us all here wouldn't California be closer, and where is Kimberly?"

"Because it's the furthest place from her, and she cannot know."

"What, why is that?"

"That's what I would like to know." Haley said getting up from her seat and heading over to stand next to Billy.

"Because of these," Tommy said pulling out three colored gems out of his pocket. Every ranger gazed in shock, first at the stones then at Tommy followed by sharing looks with each other. They could all feel the power emanating from the gems. "When I found these on a dig just before the Island I knew they were important, Ranger important. While on the Island I studied their properties and found that the properties could be worked with the Morphing Grid. When I found that out I knew that they needed to be protected. My research consisted of mixing dinosaur DNA with technology, well someone got a hold of them and messed with them because we were attacked. I just barely made it off. I don't want Kim to know because I don't want her to get hurt. I'm trying to protect her from this life again. It's bad enough that I detected a lot of power coming from Reefside, so I am positive that Reefside is going to be the next target. So I'm moving back to California to Reefside and I need your help. I need your help to build a base of operations, most likely under my house."

"Okay, but why can't Kim know? Wouldn't it be safer for her to know?" Haley asked.

Tommy sighed. "Not necessarily. Kim has a life coaching gymnastics; she doesn't need to be dealing with this. Plus all I can think about is the Karate Tournament." Every one of the rangers he served with remembered. Those that didn't were confused so Billy explained.

"Kim, the female we are talking about was the Original Pink Ranger. Many of you probably don't understand how that could be. It is because shortly after Tommy and the other Zeo Rangers became Turbo Kimberly had Zordon, our mentor wipe her out of the Ranger archives and her memory of anything ranger due to some unfortunate events in her life. Some of you, well most of you remember the Original Yellow's funeral. Kimberly was the petite brunette." Just then Billy's cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller id and saw that it was Kim. He glanced up at Tommy before answering the phone and putting it on speaker. "Hello?"

"_Billy," Kim replied fear evident in her voice._

"Kim? Is everything alright?"

_"No, have you seen the news?"_

"I have. But as soon as I heard I got a hold of the silver guardians and had them help in our search for Tommy. They searched throughout the night, and just got back in."

_"Billy, please say they found him, please tell me Tommy is alive."_

Billy was staring right at Tommy, who was shaking his head that she was not to know. Billy sighed before answering his distraught friend who knew that she was still in love with the man standing in front of him, "I wish I could Kimberly, I'm sorry."

All they heard was silence and then a clatter knowing the phone fell from her hands. Tommy bowed his head, a tear falling from his eye. He knew that she should probably know but he was trying to protect her and this seemed to be the best way, to make believe he was dead. Haley glared angrily at Tommy before turning into Billy and crying for her friend while Billy held her. He knew Tommy was right but he also felt that Kimberly would be better protected if she knew that the town she was living in was soon going to be attacked by some maniac. Billy hung up his phone and released Haley.

"Andros, please have DECA teleport me to Kimberly." Andros nodded and pressed a button on his communicator. In particles of blue, Billy was gone from the apartment and soon appeared in Kimberly's living room. He turned and saw her staring ahead sitting on the couch the phone lying at her feet. Billy dropped down in front of her and tried to get her to come out of shock. When it registered in Kim's mind that Billy was there she looked him straight in the eye, the sadness evident in her eyes.

"He's gone, Billy, he's gone. Oh god he's really gone," she said before spacing out again mumbling those words over and over.

Billy just held her tight, his mind wishing he could tell her the truth. After a while of holding her he tried to get her attention again.

"Kim, Kim, sweetie, can you look at me." Kim stopped mumbling and looked at him, "why don't you go lie down and get some rest." She nodded but made no move to get up so he picked her up and carried her to her room and placed her on the bed. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Haley's.

"Haley, she's alright, she just fell asleep. She is devastated but that's to be expected. I'm going to stay here and watch over her until someone can take over. She shouldn't be alone right now. Plus we need to start on Tommy's place."

"_Classes are over in a week. Graduation is two days after that then I'll be moving back to Reefside. I decided before this event that I was going to open up my own business, something like your youth center but something more high tech, like a college hangout but for high school students. It will allow me to be there for Kim because I'll be moving back in with her. Everyone else left shortly after you did because I kicked them out, one more minute with Tommy and someone would have to bail me out of jail for murder. He had Andros teleport him to just outside his parent's house. The guys promised to help Tommy move to Reefside do all the brunt heavy lifting work. You and I are just the technical personnel when everything gets set up. He said he found a place when he was visiting at Christmas and bought it. I guess he and Kim had looked at houses for him because he mentioned he wanted to settle down after he had his degree and teach. He wants to start moving in ASAP. He is finishing his last semester at Reefside University, and is then going to apply at the high school. It's a good thing he got his teaching certificate before the Island."_

"Okay. Sounds like you got everything all settled. I'll see you in a couple of weeks. I'll get a hold of the others and talk to them more about the situation, but first I'm going to make Kim something to eat. Bye."

"_Bye, I'll talk to you later."_ With that said Billy hung up the phone and glanced at his childhood best friend before walking out the room to the kitchen and making lunch.

**a/n: sorry for the late update. I don't own the song, "it's so close" from the movie enchanted or the power rangers who belong to saban. I'm having major writers block. I've had this chapter on my computer for a while just going through and editing it and changing things…its not my best chapter, it will get better, all I have running through my head is the dino thunder parts. Next chapter up soon, hopefully. R&R. If you don't like the story stop reading and don't review. Catch ya on the flipside. **


	6. Day of Dino, Pt 1

**Author's Note: Srry for the late update, I know it's been awhile. Major writer's block along with being busy with school and work. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sometime in the next two weeks. If you LIKE the chapter don't forget to review. Please no flame. Catch ya on the flipside.  
**

Time passed and things started to return to normal, somewhat. Tommy "secretly" moved to Reefside with help from his fellow rangers and got a fully functional Command Center built in his basement, thanks to Billy and Haley along with other technical savvy rangers. Haley graduated from MIT and moved back in with Kim, opening Haley's Cyberspace shortly after. It was a place where High School students could relax and hangout, much like Angel Grove's Gym and Juice Bar, but without the gym and with computers so kids could do homework or play games or check email and surf the web. Billy, Aisha and Zach visited often along with some of the other originals to help Kim deal with "Tommy's death." Kim quit coaching much to the surprise of everyone saying it wasn't the same without Tommy, and decided to help Haley with the café. She became like a silent partner dealing with all the paperwork, the behind the scenes stuff only dealing with costumers when it was needed, while Haley spent most of the time around the kids taking orders and socializing. In the time that the Business was being planned and opened, Haley wasn't around much, she was helping Tommy build the CC, Kim thought nothing of it, she was busy designing what the place would look like and overseeing the construction to really notice. She knew what it took to start and run a business; she figured Haley was dealing with the technical aspect of it.

The start of the new school year was coming up, it would start in a few days and Haley's Cyberspace was buzzing with kids excited for the new school year but not wanting summer to end. Haley was up front behind the bar drying glasses and cups when Tommy walked in.

"Hey Haley"

"What are you doing here? Kim is in the back checking stock and could come out any minute."

"I know I'm sorry. It's just that I needed to check on her and make sure she was okay. I have a feeling that whatever is gonna happen is gonna happen soon."

"Are you sure? I mean nothing has happened so far and I know I haven't been around this stuff before but don't you think that if something were to happen it would have happened already?"

"I am sure and no if-" before Tommy could continue the backroom door opened. Tommy quickly stood up and grabbed the newspaper that was sitting next to him on the counter and walked to the corner of the room where he knew he would be out of sight of Kim, but could still see her and keep an eye on her hiding himself with the newspaper by placing it in front of his face making it look like he was reading it. Kim came out of the back room back first having had pushed the door open with her back carrying a container of glasses.

"Here Hales, this is the last of the glasses." Kim said putting the container on the counter and looked around the room having a feeling like she was being watched.

"Kim, are you okay?" Haley asked seeing Kim look around the room guarded. "Heeelllloooo, Kiiimmmbeeerrrrlllllyyyy," she said waving her hand in front of her friends face taking a quick glance in Tommy's general direction.

"Huh, what?" she replies as she turns her attention back to Haley. "I'm fine." She states as she starts taking the glasses out of the container avoiding Haley's pointed look. "Okay, I just, I have this feeling like I'm being watched or followed. I feel Tommy's presence around me but I know it's stupid cause he's dead, I don't know, I feel like I'm going crazy. I mean the other day when I was at the store and I had this sense of someone watching me, I don't know it was weird, I look up and I thought I saw Tommy, I look down at my list and look back up again and he was gone. I feel him around me but I know he's not there. I feel like I'm going crazy seeing the ghost of my ex-boyfriend. And on top of that I feel like something big is about to happen, I keep having dreams of battles." As she says this she unconsciously touches the necklace Zordon had given her. "This something big is not good, I haven't felt like this since I was in high school like right before an attack would happen. I don't know maybe my senses are outta whack who knows….um can you handle this I'm not feeling too well and I'm supposed to go over some stuff with Kira, she's having trouble with some of her music and she wants me to look it over."

"Sure, I can have Ethan close with me, shouldn't be a problem."

"What's going on?" asks Ethan James as he approaches the bar.

"I'm not feeling too well and I got some other things to do, could you help Haley close up shop tonight?"

"No problem, let me know when it's time I'll just be over at my spot."

"Thanks, Ethan"

"No problem Kim, hope you feel better." Ethan states before he heads over to the computers.

"Get some rest, don't overdo it please."

"I will, I'll see you later tonight," with that said Kim left and Haley walked over to Tommy.

"You need to tell her."

"I can't."

"Can't or won't."

"Both"

"How many times?"

"What?"

"How many times?"

"Twice, both were when she had her coin stolen. Zedd kidnapped her and started draining her life force and powers, the next was when she fell of the beam practicing without a spotter because she was too drained and tired from so many battles that happened in one day. I can't go through that again."

"Well she knows something is gonna happen."

"What?" Tommy asked alarmed sitting up straight to hear what Haley had to say.

"She just told me that she has a feeling that something big is gonna happen and its not good big, its bad big. Along with dreaming of past battles. Also you need to stop following her."

"Why?"

"She's scared. She feels like she's being followed and watched. She said that she saw you the other day at the store or at least someone that looked like you."

"Yeah, I was at the store. But it wasn't to follow or watch her. I really needed to do some shopping for groceries and I kinda forgot that she always goes to the store on Thursdays."

"Well you need to stop. Weren't you the one that said she has to think your dead because you didn't want her involved? Well NEWS FLASH following her will attract the attention of everyone, bringing her into it whether you like it or not."

"I hate it when you're right. She doesn't need this life; I don't want her hurt because of this. And to answer your earlier question, just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it still can't. Whoever it is, is just building their army, and we have to be ready for when it does."

Haley just nodded.

"I gotta go, I need to make sure I have everything ready for school in a few days and get some rest. Please keep an eye on Kim for me."

"Don't worry about her, she'll be okay," Haley replied as Tommy stood up to leave. As he walked out the door she went back to helping her customers.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Few days later Haley got up to find Kim dressed and ready to leave the house. It was only 8am and the Café didn't open for another 2 hours so she found it strange why her roommate was up so early.

"Where you going so early? You're usually in bed for another hour and a half"

"I forgot to tell you last night, I'm going out to brunch with the Olivers, we go every so often just to keep in touch."

"I forgot you do that, its ok, will u be at work later?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? With school having started yesterday its going to be just as busy as the past two days and you're gonna need my help. HaHaHaHa."

"Ha Ha very funny, but you are right. So I should see you around 1?"

"Yep, I'll see you then, later." With that said Kimberly left the house to drive to Angel Grove.

Haley watched Kim drive out of sight before she went about picking up the house, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling she had started to get when Kim said she was leaving town. She knew that she should call Tommy to let him know but thought it would be better that he not have to deal with it on his second day of school. She remembered the phone call she received last night from him.

**Flashback**

Ring. Ring. "_Hello?"_

_ "Haley, it's me."_

_ "What's going on you sound troubled David?" (If Tommy had ever called Haley when Kim was around her she would always call him by his brother's name)._

_ "It's started."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I had a few students for detention and we went to a museum, it was closed so, I told them to walk the grounds while I went to see when it was going to be opened. Any way I got chased by a robotic t-rex and when I got rid of it I went back to the museum to get the kids._

_ "Robotic T-rex?"_

_ "Yes, but that's not really important that's another story for another time, can we get back on track?"_

_ "Sure"_

_ "Anyways I drop the kids off back at school and go home put my bags away make myself a snack before I go down to the lab. I noticed that the gems were missing off the stone podium. Just as I was about to check the security cams I heard the trapdoor open. I hid and two of the three students that had detention came in. I confronted them and they said that the third student was taken by tyrannadrones and then continued to explain to me how they got the gems. We went to find her and were about halfway to school when she landed on my car."_

_ "Stop, who is the first two students and who is her?"_

_ "Conner McKnight, Ethan James and Kira Ford"_

_ "Ok, I know Ethan and Kira, but not Conner, that's not important at the moment but continue."_

_ "We get out, the boys help her off the car when Tryannadrones show up with this metal dude named Zeltrax. We made them run. I told the kids I would explain everything to them tomorrow after school."_

_ "Wow. I mean wow. You were right. And before you ask, yes I will keep an eye on Kim, she'll be safe, I promise."_

_ "Thanks Haley, that means a lot to me."_

_ "No problem have a goodnight"_

_ "Night"_

**End Flashback**

Tommy had enough to deal with today, he didn't need to know what Kim was doing even though Haley had a bad feeling about it in the pit of her stomach.

**At School**

After lunch Conner McKnight, Ethan James and Kira Ford gathered outside the cafeteria to head to Dr. Oliver's science class together so they could discuss what was going to happen after school. As they gathered they all remembered what had happened yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Three kids were standing outside their science classroom waiting for the principal to return with the teacher who was in charge of detention. Conner skipped class to play soccer, Ethan set off the sprinklers as a prank, and Kira just played her guitar during lunch. After about 5 minutes Ms. Randall showed up with their new science teacher. He asked if they liked museums but didn't get an answer from any of them. They hopped in his jeep and were off. At least it was better than sitting in a classroom doing nothing but being silent. After finding it was closed they asked if they could go home, he told them to look around and if they found anything prehistoric he would cancel detention for the week. As they were walking in the woods Ethan was telling them about a hiker who got lost in the woods and was never found next thing they know they fell through the ground._

"_You guys stay here, I'll go get help" Connor says as he tries to climb up the dirt wall before falling back down._

"_Back so soon?" Ethan asks as he and Kira help him stand. They see a path so they decide to follow it to get out. Kira bored out of her mind starts to quietly sing one of her songs._

"_Babe, could you stop?" Connor asks, before walking ahead of her._

"_Babe? Did he just call me Babe?" she asks Ethan who shrugs as she walks up to Conner._

"_What?"_

"_Kira, my name is Kira. Don't call me Babe." She states before walking off. Conner looks at Ethan who just shrugs and continues to follow Kira down the tunnel._

_They soon come to a wall with a dinosaur fossil and Conner pulls down on the mouth to try and remove it from the wall, when the door slides open on them and reveals a room of some sort._

"_I could do a crazy video in here" Kira states as she looks around the room._

"_Whoa, this must be the mother ship for you dude," Conner states to Ethan as he sees all the computers and high tech stuff._

"_Normally I would take that as an insult but when you're right, you're right," Ethan states smiling looking around before heading over to Connor and Kira in front of a podium of some sort. Connor reached out to touch one of the rocks displayed, "Yo, don't touch that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You're really taking this dumb jock thing to a whole new level."_

"_Look, I have sat through enough lame science classes to know that thing looks fully prehistoric and if I don't have to miss practice…"_

_ "I hate to agree with him, really I do, but I already missed one rehearsal," Kira chimes in before all three raise a hand to one of the three gems. As soon as they touched the gems they all felt something flow through them. After all was said and done they raced out the room the way they came and through some tunnels going back out into the woods. As they were walking back to the museum they felt a breeze before some ugly looking dinosaur hybrid things dropped from the sky. They ran as far as they could before they had to engage in battle. As each one fought they found they had special abilities: Kira sonic scream, Connor super speed and Ethan tough/armored skin. Just as they finished and turned to continue on their way Dr. Oliver jogged up to them._

_ "You guys alright?" he asks. Ethan told him they were fine just walking looking at all the "furry little" creatures running around the woods, before Dr. Oliver tells them he couldn't find anyone to answer his question about the museum and that its time he brings them back to school._

_ When they got back to the school they decide its best not to tell anyone what happened, that it should stay between them. Kira decides she doesn't want anything to do with it and hands her gem to the boys before walking away. She was only 100ft from the boys before she felt the same breeze she felt in the woods and was grabbed by the hybrids. Conner and Ethan chased after them but didn't reach her in time. They hopped into Conner's mustang and peeled out of the school. Due to the physical appearance of the hybrids being dinosaur the boys thought they should talk to Dr. Oliver, as he has a PHD in paleontology, so they went to his home. They knocked but nobody answered, Conner tried the door and it opened._

_ "What are you doing?" Ethan asks_

_ "Why would he leave it unlocked?"_

_ "He's got no neighbors"_

_ "What? You never heard of __Goldilocks and the Three Bears__?"Conner fires back before walking into his teacher's house._

_ "That the last book you read?" Ethan follows. They walked down the hall before entering a room. Looked like his office/study; Conner sees a dinosaur model on a small table and goes to touch it. "Eh, remember what happened the last time you did that?"_

_ "Dude, the guys a teacher not…batman," Conner replies as a trap door in the floor opens. Both boys walk down the steps realizing it's the same place that they were in only hours beforehand._

_ "If you guys are looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place," Tommy, Dr. Oliver, states with a stern look on his face as he stands behind the boys._

_ "Dr. O before you go off on us can we at least explain why we're here?" Ethan cuts in before Tommy could yell at them. Conner tried to stop him saying that he was just going to laugh in their face but Ethan told him that it was the truth and there was no harm in trying. _

"_Kira's gone," Conner states watching Tommy's face go from stern to confused to shock then to understanding when Ethan continued._

"_She got taken by these weird dinosaur things."_

"_They're called Tyrannadrones."_

"_And you know that because…"Ethan pushed on._

"_I helped create them"_

"_Class project?"_

"_Long story, right now we need to find out what they want with Kira." Tommy states._

"_Might have to do with these," Conner says as he pulls out the red gem that they had taken from the lab earlier that day._

_xxxxxxx_

_ Kira awoke on what looked like a dentist chair. She got up and looked around the room; it seemed to be a lab of some sort. Soon a large Dinosaur Human hybrid appeared demanding her to give him the gems. She states she has no idea what he's talking about, she barely wears jewelry. He repeats himself and she then remembers the yellow gem she found earlier._

_ "I gave mine to Conner and Ethan, you'll have to ask them. Can I go? My mom is gonna freak if I'm late for dinner, its taco night." she explains stepping backwards away from the creature. He soon disappears and she thinks she's going crazy, she turns around and there's a lady dressed like a biker all in black, her name is Elsa and is one of Mesogog's henchmen. The two soon engage in battle before Kira gets the upper hand, but before she can run away a black metal guy appears with a group of tyrannadrones. Elsa introduces him as Zeltrax. She sonic screams at them before running through them and down the hall. She makes a few twists and turns before seeing this swirly thing in the middle of the hallway. She looks behind her then back at the swirly thing then reaches out to touch it. She then gets sucked through it._

_xxxxxxx_

_ Conner and Ethan apologize once more for taking the gems, stating they didn't know that they had super powers. Tommy turns from them holding all three gems in his hand and starts to walk away telling the boys that they should just forget about it and that he will find Kira himself. Conner super speeds in front of him, saying he can tell them now what the hell is going on and allow them to help or he can explain it at a parent teacher conference._

_ They all load up into Tommy's jeep and start to drive into town, as Tommy explains the story of the Island lab, his research and the explosion. As they stop at one of the intersections that would lead them into town Kira falls from the sky onto the hood of Tommy's Jeep. As the boys got out to help Kira down Tommy explains that she escaped through an invisa-portal, while looking cautiously around. Just as they were about to all load back up the Zeltrax shows up and says that Tommy will pay for ruining his master's plan. Tommy and the teens engage in battle with Zeltrax and the tyrannadrones. The teens come out the victor against the tyrannadrones and Tommy sends Zeltrax packing, but not before giving him a message to bring back to his master Mesogog. Tommy turns to the teens stating that they should get back and go home and promises that he would explain everything to them tomorrow after school._

**End Flashback**

So here the kids were, on their way to science, thinking about the talk that they were going to have at the end of the day with their teacher. Just as Tommy was about to start class the sky grew dark and the building shook. Everyone stood from there lab tables and ran to the window to see black clouds forming and lightning strike. Conner, Ethan and Kira went up to Tommy who gave them a look saying now or never. As the principal came on the intercom instructing students to the go to the gym during event Tommy ushered Conner, Ethan, and Kira out to his jeep and raced off to his house. The kids followed him down to the basement talking to him about the metal dinosaurs that were released downtown. He explained to them what they were and that with his help and the gems and the bracelets that they could become power rangers.

"I gotta sit down," Ethan states releasing a big breath and leaning forward placing his hands on his knees.

"Breathe," Conner says helping Ethan to stand straight again.

"We can't be power rangers, aren't you supposed to fly or have superhero strength and stuff like that?" Kira states and asks.

"You do."

"Oh yea I forgot," Kira responds still not believing what is happening. Tommy goes into explaining how the gems are from the asteroid that destroyed the dinosaurs and that he hid them when he realized their power until the right individuals came along.

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Conner asks. Tommy explains to them that the gems chose them and bonded to their DNA because they had something inside them and that the only way for the gems to separate from them would be if they were destroyed. He then asks them to take the morphers and become power rangers. The kids pick up the morphers still unsure of themselves and glance at each other.

"So now what? Do we need some secret code or command?" Ethan asks looking down at his triceratops head looking morpher.

"All you have to do is say DINO THUNDER POWER-UP and you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do."

"Dino thunder, what did you come up with that?" Conner asks looking from Tommy to Ethan.

"I kinda like it."

"You would."

"Look, I know you three are from different worlds, I get it. But you're gonna have to work together or this will never happen. This won't be easy, nobody knows that better than I do but you're gonna have to believe in yourselves 'cause I believe in ya."

"Really?" Conner asks.

"Really." With that said the all ran to out to Tommy's jeep and raced downtown. Once they arrived they hopped out looking at the three giant zords, a tyrannosaurus rex, triceratops and pterodactyl. Before they could do anything Zeltrax showed up.

"Before you get those zords you have to get through me first."

"That's a part I'm looking forward to." Conner fires back.

"You guys ready?" Ethan asks.

"Oh yea," Kira replies.

"Ready"

"Ready"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP, HA" With that they morph into power rangers for the first time. Conner's uniform was red with white diamonds along the arms and legs, a dino print emblem in gold on his chest and helmet shaped like a t-rex. Ethan's was similar the only difference was his color was blue and his helmet was triceratops. Kira's was yellow with a skirt and helmet shaped like a pterodactyl. Tommy told them to call on their weapons, tyranno staff for Conner, ptera grips for Kira and Tricera shield for Ethan. Zeltrax called on tyrannadrones and the fight began. With the weapons they were able to dispose of the tyrannadrones no problem and were soon facing Zeltrax himself. Tommy told them to combine their weapons. They formed the z-rex blaster and shot it at Zeltrax who retreated into his battle ship shooting down at the rangers and around town. It was time to tame their Zords. All they had to do was use their morpher and use it to send their thoughts to the Zords which would put the Zords under the control of the rangers, allowing them to use them whenever the fight grew big. They jumped into their Zords and combined them to create the Megazord. Tommy stayed on the ground watching the fight above him. Even though he was excited and worried for his students he couldn't shake this feeling that something bad happened. After Zeltrax retreated to his ship and shot at him and his rangers he got dizzy something felt off, but he pushed it back and focused on what was going on in front of him, he would worry about that later, and told his students what needed to be done next. The rangers destroyed the ship making Zeltrax retreat to Mesogog.

**Mesogog's Lair**

After the battle had been won by the rangers Zeltrax retreated back to his master. Mesogog was not pleased with either Zeltrax or Elsa.

"So, Oliver has taught them to become rangers." Mesogog states as he paces behind Elsa and Zeltrax.

"Our deepest apologies, sir. We should have foreseen this development." Zeltrax replies

"Yes you should have," He counters before sending off a painful message to his minions standing before him. "Let this be a lesson. I do not take defeat lightly," as Zeltrax and Elsa kneel before him in pain. Mesogog thinks to himself 'that is why I have a new card up my sleeve, hahahaha.'

**Tommy's House**

The rangers arrived back at the command center (Tommy's basement) where Tommy handed over the bracelets/communicator in which would turn into their morpher.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times. They'll access your morphers when you need them…and you can use them to communicate with me and with each other."

"Doctor O, I know you're real smart and a science teacher and everything but this is, well I mean how did you-?"

"I'll fill you in, in time."

"Speaking of time do you think Mesogog will stick around?"

"Unfortunately they always do."

"They?"

"I know this is a lot to take in. You're lives just changed in ways you couldn't imagine. But as long as you work together and remember you're a team, no one can defeat you." With that said Tommy dropped the rangers back off at school so they could pick up their cars and head home. They had been at Tommy's for about two hours after the battle explaining almost everything to the kids, everything else would come out later, and he thought it was time they got home as it was getting late. As they were heading home back to their families they looked around and saw property damage done here and there but no one would know till they got home and watched the news just how much damage the first battle had really caused.


End file.
